Una niñera para Gray
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: De un momento a otro Juvia Loxar se había quedado sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin hogar y sin oportunidad de poder continuar con sus estudios. Cuando ya comenzaba a creer que no volvería a ver la luz, un anuncio aparece frente a ella. Aunque lo que Juvia no esperaba era tener que cuidar de un adolescente rebelde con tendencia a meterse en problemas. [AU]
1. Capítulo 1

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Juvia caminaba por la acera mojada, sosteniendo su mochila al hombro, y aguantando las lágrimas, hoy definitivamente había sido el peor día de su vida.

**Flash Back**

Juvia iba subiendo las escaleras camino a su trabajo, era camarera en un restaurante, la paga no era no era mala, así que por suerte le alcanzaba para costearse los libros de la universidad y el alquiler de su muy pequeño pero acogedor departamento. Se encontraba con un humor de las mil maravillas, había aprobado con una puntuación perfecta en su último examen y eso era motivo de celebración.

Ingresó al segundo piso, pero antes de poder ingresar al baño a cambiarse, el jefe la abordó.

-Señorita Loxar, necesito hablar con usted en mi despacho- ella asintió y una vez ambos estuvieron en el mismo, el jefe procedió a hablar. –Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para usted- Juvia sudó frio ¿había hecho algo malo? Solo deseaba no quedarse sin trabajo, en esos tiempos no era fácil conseguir uno y no se podía dar el lujo de estar desempleada, ya que no alcanzaría a costear sus gastos básicos. La universidad era costeada por su tío Jose, el único familiar que tenía con vida y con el cual no tenía buena relación, él no la quería y simplemente le pagaba la universidad por lástima, cosa que aunque a Juvia no le gustara lo aceptaba.

-¿J-Juvia hizo algo malo?- el hombre suspiró y junto sus manos sobre el escritorio. Mala señal.

-Señorita Loxar, usted es una gran empleada, responsable y trabajadora y la verdad me duele decirlo pero… me temo que debo despedirla- su mundo se vino abajo ¿despedida? No… no podía ser posible. Juvia abrió la boca pero al segundo la volvió a cerrar, simplemente no sabía que decir. –Usted no ha hecho nada malo, y le aseguro que le daré una nota de recomendación para que pueda conseguir trabajo más fácilmente, nuestro problema es que no estamos generando tantos ingresos como antes y debemos recortar personal, al ser usted la más nueva… es lo justo, lo lamento mucho señorita Loxar- ella asintió y tomó el papel que su ahora ex jefe le tendía. Al menos tenía una nota de recomendación.

-Juvia e-entiende no… se preocupe- y poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa salió del despacho, para luego abandonar el restaurante y encaminarse a su departamento ¿Qué iba a hacer? El pago del alquiler se le había atrasado. Los libros le habían salido caros por ende no le había alcanzado para costear toda la renta y el dueño ya le había avisado sobre que necesita que le entregara el dinero en estos días. Estaba frita.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese incidente en el cual quedó desempleada había ocurrido hace solamente tres días, en su momento creyó que lo superaría, pero claramente se equivocó. Horas antes se encontraba con la cara llena de lágrimas y empacando para irse a quien sabe dónde, el dueño la había echado cuando le aviso de su problema y ya no tenía a donde ir, y para agregarle la cereza al postre, su tío le había dejado de pagar la universidad y ni siquiera le había comentado. Lo intentó llamar pero era inútil, Juvia sabía que no le contestaría.

**Flash Back**

-¿Cómo dice?- la directora de la universidad la miró con pena, a Juvia comenzaba a desagradarle que la miraran así.

-Así es señorita Loxar, su tío retiró el dinero del mes y cerró la cuenta del banco, por ende asumimos que dejó de costearle la cuota mensual- Juvia se pasó las manos por la cara, prácticamente su tío la odiaba por una razón desconocida, pero esto era demasiado, mínimo podía haberle avisado. –Me duele en el alma señorita Loxar, es una alumna muy responsable y brillante, si no fuera porque todas las becas ya fueron dadas de verdad le daría una sin dudarlo- Juvia le sonrió de manera sincera, la directora era una mujer muy amable, y a pesar de ya estar entrada en años siempre se la veía elegantemente arreglada.

-No se preocupe, Juvia le agradece de todas formas- la directora le extendió un sobre marrón.

-Es una recomendación para que pueda conseguir más fácilmente una universidad, de verdad sería una picardía que su inteligencia sea desaprovechada, estoy segura que tiene mucho futuro- Juvia asintió y tomó el sobre para posteriormente guardarlo en su bolso. Cuando lo hubo hecho se retiró de la oficina con un cordial saludo y un "mucha suerte" por parte de la directora.

_Juvia debería empezar a coleccionar recomendaciones_\- pensó en un intento inútil de un chiste para animarse a sí misma, pero lo cierto era que ya no quería ni sonreír.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin trabajo, sin estudios y sin un mísero lugar para quedarse. Juvia se volvió a acomodar el bolso en el hombro, le comenzaba a pesar, allí llevaba la poca ropa que tenía, sus libros y un par de cosas más.

El estómago le dolía de tanta hambre que tenía, no comía desde la noche anterior. El cielo estaba nublado y en cualquier momento se largaría a llover de vuelta. Amaba la lluvia desde chica, siempre solía disfrutarla, se ponía sus botas y tomaba su paraguas para salir a chapotear en los charcos de agua, a la par que las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, pero en momentos así deseaba no ver la lluvia, le daría un aire mucho más depresivo a su situación, y era lo último que quería.

Un cartel de _"Gajeel reparaciones"_ se alzó frente a ella.

_Gajeel-kun…- _Gajeel no era un nombre muy conocido, pero claro había unos cuantos hombres que lo portaban. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a girar en torno a su difunto amigo, Gajeel Redfox. Lo extrañaba tanto. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas danzaron por sus mejillas, cayendo por su barbilla. Gajeel era su mejor amigo, un accidente de auto le había arrebatado la vida. Ese día nevaba, él iba hacia su casa porque ella se sentía mal, cuando sonó su teléfono y le informaron la noticia de que el auto de Gajeel había caído a un lago, quiso morir. No encontraron su cuerpo, el auto se había destrozado en la caída, y todo eso había sido su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no lo hubiera llamado, seguramente el seguiría vivo. Le arruinó la vida a Metalicana, quien se quedó sin su adorado hijo, y a Levy McGarden, que tuvo llorar la partida del amor de su vida, nunca más había sabido de ella desde el funeral. Lo que más la destrozaba es que Gajeel no se encontraba ni siquiera en el cementerio… no había ni siquiera un lugar en el cual ir a dejarle flores, aunque sabía perfectamente que su alma estaba en un mejor lugar.

Cerró los ojos y recordó hermosos momentos junto a él. Gajeel había sido su sostén, desde la muerte de sus padres cuando tan solo tenía trece hasta los maltratos que le daba su tío posteriormente.

**Flash Back **

Una Juvia de siete años se encontraba sola sentada en el patio de su escuela, miraba como todos los niños jugaban mientras ella estaba aislada, sentada sosteniendo una muñeca de trapo.

-Miren ahí está la rara- rieron un par de niños mientras la apuntaban con el dedo. Uno se acercó y le arrebató la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces con esta cosa tan fea?- entonces el niño la tiró al piso y comenzó a pisarla, frente a Juvia que había empezado a llorar.

-P-por favor ¡No lo hagas!- el otro se acercó y comenzó a jalarle el cabello.

-¡Que pelo tan feo! ¿Y qué con este color?- Juvia se tapó la cara con las manos, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-¡P-por favor!- De repente alguien empujó al niño que le jalaba el pelo.

-Si no quieren que les rompa la cara lárguense- un niño de pelo azabache alborotado y contextura fuerte se paraba frente a ella.

-G-Gajeel Redfox- pronunció el otro niño, que no tardó en soltar la muñeca y salir corriendo seguido de su amigo. Juvia levantó la mirada y el recién llegado se volteó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Juvia asintió y se sacudió el vestido.

-M-muchas gracias…- él se encogió de hombros.

-Soy Gajeel- ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-J-Juvia Loxar

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día se habían hecho muy amigos, él siempre la ayudaba y cuidaba y ella se lo agradecía mucho. ¡Como lo extrañaba! Nada había vuelto a ser igual, le hacía tanta falta. Un sollozo se ahogó en la garganta de Juvia, definitivamente estaba desamparada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería comprar un diario con el poco dinero que le quedaba, de esa manera podría ver si encontraba un empleo. Se acercó a un puesto de diarios, pero antes de si quiera poder hablar con el empleado un cartel llamó su atención.

**"Urgente**

**Se busca persona responsable capaz de cumplir con un trabajo de cuidador a tiempo completo. Buena paga, interesados llamar al número citado a continuación"**

Juvia parpadeó, quizás tenía esperanza, tomó uno de los papeles que estaban con el número de teléfono y corrió a buscar un teléfono público. El cartel parecía bajado del cielo, a ella le encantaban los niños, y era lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de uno. Cuando al fin encontró un teléfono, no tardó nada en buscar un par de monedas y marcar al número.

Uno, dos, tres pitidos y alguien atendió.

-¿Hola?- Juvia sonrió y se corrió un mechón azul detrás de la oreja.

-S-si, llamó por el anunció…- la mujer la interrumpió con un gritito.

-¡Llamas en un gran momento! De verdad necesito una cuidadora- rió y comenzó a decir muchas cosas rápidamente, cosas que Juvia no logró entender – ¡Discúlpame! Cuando me emociono suelo hablar mucho ¿crees poder venir ahora?

-S-sí, claro

-Bien, mi casa está en frente del lado sur del parque de Sakura, es de color amarilla y su número es 1600 ¿Te orientas? - Juvia rió, ese lugar estaba a unas diez cuadras, no era tan lejos.

-Sí, sí, estaré allí en unos quince minutos

-¡Fantástico! Nos vemos entonces- Juvia cortó el teléfono y levantó su bolso del piso. Estaba tan emocionada, al fin veía un poco de luz, si todo salía bien le darían el empleo, se entretendría cuidando a un dulce niño y ya después vería lo demás.

_Gracias Gajeel-Kun_\- Juvia amaba pensar que su amigo la seguía cuidando desde arriba, velando por ella y todos sus seres queridos aquí en la Tierra, porque así era Gajeel Redfox, un cabeza dura al cual no lo detendría ni la misma muerte.

Juvia se echó a correr, no era muy fácil usando vestido y botas, pero no se rendiría ahora, estando tan cerca de estabilizar un poco su vida de vuelta. Muchos catalogaban su manera de vestir como extraña, siempre solía usar vestido con botas muy altas, pasando la rodilla. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un bonito gorro con una mariposa. Así solía vestirla su mamá.

Poco más de quince minutos le tardó llegar a la casa, verificó bien el número y la casa, y en efecto, era una bonita casa amarilla, de dos pisos, con una reja y detalles en blanco. El número 1600 resaltaba en color negro, en un cartel de madera colgado en la puerta. Sus manos sudaban y antes de tocar el timbre se acomodó la ropa y el bolso.

Segundos tardó en abrirse la puerta desde que el timbre sonó, de ella salió una bonita mujer, de pelo corto oscuro y vestida con una camisa blanca y jeans oscuros.

-¡Hola! Tú eres la chica que llamó hace un rato ¿cierto?- Juvia asintió y la mujer le regaló una cálida sonrisa para posteriormente abrir la reja y dejarla pasar. –Adelante no seas tímida- la casa por dentro era aun más bonita, tenía un living con un gran televisor y un cómodo sillón amarillo, en el piso había una bonita alfombra colorida, y frente a ella se alzaba una escalera de madera de algarrobo. Era una preciosa casa. –Mi nombre es Ur… ¿y el tuyo?- Juvia se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

-¡Me llamo Juvia!- Ur rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-¡Me caes bien! Llegas en un gran momento linda, tengo un viaje importante mañana y creí que al final debería dejar a Gray solo, pero por suerte veo que no será necesario-Juvia la miró confundida. ¿Iba a dejar a un niño solo? Ella no era madre ni mucho menos, pero se le hacía extraña la idea, de todas formas no tenía idea de la edad del niño. –Es muy problemático, y últimamente se ha estado metiendo en muchos problemas ¡Va a provocar que lo metan a la cárcel!- Juvia soltó una risita, a puesto a que Ur lo amenazaba con eso, su mamá también le decía cuando niña que si se portaba mal la policía iría por ella. –Él está en su habitación ¡Gray ven aquí!- el grito de Ur resonó en toda la casa, y luego una puerta del piso de arriba se escuchó cerrarse. Juvia conocería al niño que debería cuidar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Fairy Tail, después de estar tanto con Naruto me animé a subir este fic Gruvia jaja AMO la pareja y espero que les agrade el fic. Seguramente a lo largo de la historia agregue leve Nalu y algunas menciones Jerza. **

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo :) **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Juvia apretó la falda de su vestido negro en sus manos, las palmas le habían comenzado a sudar ¿y si le caía mal al niño? Tenía miedo de que justo cuando veía una pequeña luz, esta se apagara.

Los pasos resonaron en el pasillo de arriba, Ur se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Cuando Gray supiera porque la joven Juvia estaba ahí seria un problema. La joven de cabellos azulados agachó la cabeza, era estúpido sentirse intimidada por un niño que ni siquiera había visto pero si bien la vida la había vuelto fuerte, también le había desarrollado un lado tímido e inseguro, su punto débil.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- Una voz varonil llenó los oídos de Juvia. ¿Había escuchado mal? O quizás… ¿había alguien más en la casa? – ¿Y ella quién es?- Juvia abrió los ojos como platos aun sin levantar la mirada, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que no dirigiera su mirada al dueño de aquella voz, y hasta ahora sus presentimientos nunca le habían fallado.

-¡Gray! ¿¡Qué manera de hablar es esa!? ¡Mocoso irrespetuoso!- al momento que Juvia oyó un bufido levantó la mirada, muy a pesar de su presentimiento, debía comprender lo que pasaba. Ur había llamado al dueño de aquella voz Gray, el mismo nombre del supuesto niño, pero en definitiva esa no era la voz de ningún niño. Al instante se arrepintió, frente a ella estaba un chico de pelo negro, portador de unos profundos ojos oscuros que le helaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma. A pesar de que sus ojos caídos le dieran un aspecto tranquilo, Juvia no podía sentirse en absoluto tranquila ante su mirada. – Gray te presentó a Juvia, Juvia él es Gray, mi problemático hijo- el shock se hizo presente en la pobre Juvia ¿había entendido bien? ¡Ese joven era su hijo! ¿Ella debería cuidar de él? Los nervios la invadieron ¿Cómo haría para cuidar de un chico? ¡No estaba en absoluto preparada para eso!

-Vuelvo a repetir ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Gray ahora con un tono un poco más brusco, él estaba tranquilo jugando con su playstation hasta que Ur lo llamó, o más bien le gritó para que bajara.

-Ya te lo dije, es Juvia- a Ur le encantaba tomarle el pelo a Gray, era como darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, el mocoso cada vez que tenía oportunidad prácticamente le sacaba canas, así que cuando ella podía se la devolvía. Graciosamente se sentía más joven fastidiando a Gray.

-Ur…- Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sin contar que no solía tener mucha.

-¡No me hables así que no te tengo miedo!- y dicho eso le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza. Cosa que hizo explotar a Gray.

-¿¡Pero por qué me pegas!?- Juvia los miraba ciertamente fascinada, nunca antes había visto una relación madre-hijo como la que se presentaba frente a ella, porque a pesar de que estén "peleando" lo que demostraban ante los ojos de Juvia era la confianza que se tenían en su trato. Ella se enorgullecía de su don de poder ver más allá, de niña estuvo tan aislada que aprendió a ver cada detalle, y cada actitud detrás de las personas, y quizás eso le había incomodado de Gray, su mirada tan fría, la cual no le decía nada de él, como si estuviera rodeado por un muro de acero.

Sintió ganas de llorar, más se contuvo, pero es que era doloroso haber perdido a sus padres y a su mejor amigo, deseaba tener a su mamá de vuelta para recibirla cuando llegaba del colegio, a su papá para llevarla a nadar y a Gajeel para siempre animarle el día.

_Juvia está siendo egoísta, ellos deberían estar vivos porque lo merecían, no para alegrar a Juvia_\- sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa que le dedica Ur a su hijo, y es que a pesar de haberla conocido hace un par de minutos Ur la había tratado muy amablemente.

-¡Bueno!- Ur se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada seria a Gray –Te voy a comentar algo Gray y no quiero que armes un numerito- Gray rodó los ojos e imitó su acción de cruzarse de brazos.

-Adelante, habla- Ur se acercó a Juvia y apoyó una mano en su hombro, todo bajo la expectante mirada del chico.

-Juvia es básicamente tu niñera- Gray levantó una ceja y alzó una sonrisa burlona, a Ur si que le gustaba tomarle el pelo.

-Claro, claro, cuéntame otro- pero la mirada seria que le estaba dando Ur le quitó todo rastro de gracia al asunto. Juvia se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda, ya sospechaba desde que lo vio que no sabía nada del asunto y dudaba que le fuera a agradar. – ¿Es en serio?- Ur asintió y Juvia desvió la mirada, si de algo estaba segura era de que no deseaba ver la cara de Gray en ese momento. Oyó que él iba pronunciar algo pero fue cortado inmediatamente por Ur.

-Juvia ¿crees tener tiempo para poder venir mañana a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana?- Juvia dirigió su mirada a Ur y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Si hay algo que tenía era tiempo, además el anuncio decía "cuidador a tiempo completo", y claramente para hacer eso debía ser una persona a la que le sobrara el tiempo.

-Juvia estará aquí mañana- Ur soltó una risita y Gray un bufido.

-Que peculiar manera de hablar Juvia, al teléfono no hablabas así- Juvia se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, creyendo haber metido la pata. Se había planteado hablar normal en el tiempo que llevara trabajar allí, pero lo cierto era que lo de hablar en tercera persona ya era automático en ella, no algo que pudiera controlar.

-J-Juvia siempre habla así… solo que no quería sonar rara- Ur soltó una especie de "aww" por la ternura que le había causado Juvia. Definitivamente le había tomado confianza a la chica, aquellos días había estado con el corazón en la boca, no quería dejar a Gray solo, y hubiera preferido evitar que quien lo cuidara fuera una chica, ya que conocía demasiado bien a su hijo para saber que haría cualquier cosa para quedar libre y hacer lo que se le cante, pero al ver a Juvia algo le dijo a Ur que Gray estaría en buenas manos, y que no le sería fácil escapar de esta.

-¡No te apures Juvia! No me molesta en lo absoluto tu forma de hablar- Gray dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras despreocupado. ¿Niñera? Sí, claro, no tardaría ni dos segundos en lograr que ella se fuera, simplemente iba a caer como todas las demás chicas, eran todas predecibles, o en su defecto usaría otro método y listo, quedaría libre. –Pero que chico más grosero ¡Te juro que no lo eduqué así!- Juvia soltó una risita, Ur era una mujer extrovertida y divertida, hacía sentir a gusto a cualquiera. Podría jurar que incluso habría logrado hacer reír al amargado de Gajeel.

-Será mejor que Juvia se retire, nos veremos mañana Ur-sama- la mayor abrió los ojos como platos y movió su mano con rapidez.

-No, no, nada de Ur-sama, no soy nadie importante- rió y Juvia ladeó la cabeza. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar a su anterior jefe con el sufijo "sama", aunque claro Ur era todo lo contrario a él.

-D-de acuerdo Ur-sam… ¡san!- Ur rió y le palmeó el hombro.

-Está bien, te aceptaré el san-Juvia le dedicó una última sonrisa que fue devuelta por Ur y salió de la casa hacia la calle. Miró su reloj de muñeca que marcaban las seis de la tarde, y un nuevo problema se presentó ante ella ¿Dónde iba a dormir? Suspiró y apretó el bolso debajo de su brazo, en frente se encontraba el parque de Sakura, quizás podía dormir en una banca, lo más lejos posible de la casa de su futuro trabajo, no se imaginaría que pasaría si Ur o Gray la vieran durmiendo en una plaza.

-¡Ey! Loke e-espérame- al cruzar la calle, Juvia se encontró con dos niños corriendo, no debían tener más de siete años. Había muy poca gente en la plaza y al ser invierno el sol se comenzaba a poner, más temprano de lo habitual. – ¡Loke!- la niña de cabellos rosados tropezó y se calló. Juvia iba a salir corriendo hacia ella para auxiliarla pero algo la detuvo, aquella escena que ocurría frente a ella la dejó paralizada.

-¡Aries!- el niño se había apresurado a llegar con su amiga. – ¿E-estás bien?- ambos estaban sentados en el piso, la niña estaba siendo abrazada por su amigo, se había lastimado la rodilla y lloraba.

-¡Lo siento Loke!- notó como el niño la apretó más contra su pecho, para posteriormente soltar unas lágrimas también.

-¡No Aries! No te esperé… perdóname a mi- a Juvia se le encogió el corazón. Esa escena era demasiado para ella, esos niños le recordaban a Gajeel y a ella, especialmente por el niño, aquella manera de abrazar a la niña era muy parecida a como Gajeel la abrazaba a ella cuando lloraba.

_Que patética Juvia, Gajeel-kun se enojaría- _observó alrededor y parecía que nadie estaba buscando a los niños ¿acaso estaban solos? Se acercó a ellos, porque simplemente no podía dejar solos a unos niños indefensos, quizás se habían perdido y por eso corrían, definitivamente no podía pasar de ellos.

-No te dejaré Aries…- Juvia sonrió y se puso de cuclillas frente a ellos. El primero en notar su presencia fue el niño, Loke. Aries tenía los ojos cerrados y aun se aferraba a su amigo, se notaba asustada, y eso no podía ser solo por una simple caída, había algo más. – ¿Q-quién eres?- en ese momento la niña abrió los ojos y la miró, Juvia les regaló una cálida sonrisa para que no se asustaran.

-Me llamo Juvia ¿Dónde están sus padres?- la niña escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, quien por unos segundos mostró una mirada que reflejaba tristeza y miedo. – ¿Juvia dijo algo malo?- el niño la miraba fijamente y Juvia detectó demasiada inseguridad en su mirada.

-¡Eres del orfanato! ¡No nos lleves ahí otra vez! ¡Por favor!- Loke aferró más a su amiga contra su pequeño pecho, en un intento por brindarle protección. Aries ahogó un sollozo y susurró un par de "Lo siento". Juvia no caía en lo que escuchaba, todo le cerraba, las reacciones de los niños, porque corrían y sus miradas de desconfianza. Ellos habían escapado de un orfanato, lo que no lograba entender Juvia era porqué. El pequeño cuadro que ante ella estaba le rompía el corazón, habían escapado juntos y se tenían el uno al otro. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Juvia fue abrazarlos, intentar transmitirles un poco de seguridad, ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía el miedo y la inseguridad, aun ambos sentimientos estaban latentes en su interior.

-Juvia no los dañará- les habló suavemente, podía sentir como ambos se estremecían ante su contacto ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde la última vez que alguien los abrazó? –Juvia los ayudará…- sintió como una pequeña mano tomó su brazo y la apartó suavemente, era el niño.

-¿P-por qué nos ayudarías?- ¿Qué les diría para que le crean? Eran muy niños y al parecer habían perdido la confianza a cualquiera que no fueran ellos, quería ayudarlos pero no sabía cómo, tampoco podía, su realidad era miserable, para empezar se encontraba en ese parque buscando una banca para dormir.

_Debes intentarlo Juvia... _–Porque somos iguales- el niño abrió los ojos y escondió su rostro, estaba llorando.

-N-no le hagas nada a Aries- Juvia sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho, un recuerdo la invadió sin poder evitarlo.

**Flash Back **

-¡Olvídalo! Antes de que puedas tocar a Juvia te romperé la cara- Gajeel quien en ese entonces tenía dieciséis años, estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola como siempre, sólo que esta vez quien quería dañarla era su ex novio. –Escúchame bien Bora… ¡No permitiré que le hagas nada a Juvia!- Bora abrió sus ojos como platos, Gajeel había apretado los puños y todos sus músculos estaban tensados.

-Gajeel-kun…- él se volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Adelante mujer, vete, yo me encargo de este, no te volverá a molestar- Juvia comenzó a ver borroso, sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Gajeel la hacía sentir segura, pero a la vez detestaba que él siempre se expusiera. Esta vez no quería que él se lastimara, no quería exponerlo.

-No Gajeel-kun, estamos juntos en todo ¿lo olvidas?- Bora rodó los ojos, aunque Juvia y Gajeel lo ignoraron, las mentes de ambos habían volado hacía el recuerdo de dos niños haciendo una promesa bajo un árbol de manzanas, una promesa que nunca se rompería, porque ellos no eran amigos, eran hermanos y los hermanos siempre estaban el uno para el otro.

-Eres una terca mujer- esa era una de las sonrisas de Gajeel que Juvia nunca olvidaría, la conservaba como un tesoro en sus recuerdos, porque a pesar de no poder volver a verla guardaba esperanza, la esperanza de que ellos se reencontrarían en otro, porque así lo decía su promesa.

_"-Estaremos juntos siempre Gajeel-kun, en todos lados y en todo… ¡porque somos…! _

_-Tsk… no diré esa bobada_

_-¡Gajeel-kun!_

_-Está bien, está bien, porque somos hermanos de corazón ¿Feliz?_

_-¡Claro que sí!" _

**Fin flash Back**

-Juvia desea protegerlos- Loke levantó la vista y vio como la mujer ante él le sonreía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. ¿Qué era esa calidez? Se sentía como el beso de buenas noches que solía darle su mamá antes de morir.

-N-no entiendo… ¡los adultos son crueles!- Juvia abrió los ojos, así que era eso… ¿Qué le habían hecho a aquellos niños en el orfanato? Se supone que ahí deberían cuidarlos, de ninguna manera un niño podía tener ese concepto de un adulto.

-Está oscureciendo- Juvia se levantó y extendió sus dos manos, invitando a los niños a tomarlas. Ambos dudaban, tenían miedo ¿Sería aquella chica un ángel como los de los cuentos de fantasía? ¿O mentía y en realidad quería llevarlos de vuelta al orfanato? Loke no lograba comprender como los adultos podían ser tan diferentes. Si todos eran crueles ¿por qué ella deseaba ayudarlos? –Adelante, tómenlas, Juvia no muerde- Aries sonrió y tomó una de sus manos.

-¡Aries!- Loke tomó el hombro de su amiga y la miró con súplica, él no quería confiar, protegería a Aries pasara lo que pasara, ella era su amiga, su única familia y lo último que le quedaba. Loke a sus siete años había desarrollado una visión del mundo incorrecta, debido a personas que no merecían la pena.

-Confía en Juvia… Loke- el niño la miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas. Juvia se parecía a su mamá.

-Y-yo- Loke cerró los ojos y tomó la mano que Juvia le ofrecía. Era cierto que ella no tenía ningún tipo de sustento, no sabía cómo podría cuidar de dos niños sin ni siquiera un lugar para vivir, y además, no debía olvidar que al día siguiente hablaría con Ur y con suerte obtendría el trabajo y tendría que cuidar de un problemático adolescente. Juvia tenía muchos problemas, pero a pesar de eso, ella no abandonaría a nadie que pidiera ayuda y aunque no la pidieran igual ella estaría ahí, sosteniendo todas las manos que le sean posibles y más, porque ella no dejaría caer a nadie más. Nunca más.

* * *

** Disfruté escribiendo este capítulo sinceramente jaja ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siendo sincera no esperaba tanto, estoy tan acostumbrada a Naruto que me dio miedo probar con otro fandom jaja medio tonto pero es verdad. **

**Puede que llegue a ver Occ en los personajes, porque ya les digo es la primera vez que escribo sobre Fairy Tail. Les agradezco de verdad los reviews, los fav y las alertas. Voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, ya en el siguiente capítulo comienza todo el asunto con Gray (:3). **

**Aries y Loke son lo más tierno de la vida jaja espero no haya molestado que los haya hecho niños. Ellos SÍ van a jugar un papel importante, tranquilos que no los puse por relleno jaja. Bueno, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para no decepcionar :) **

**Besos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

-¡Gray Fullbuster! ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente!- Ur se encontraba golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. Ella no solía levantarle la voz y trataba de no "molestarlo" mucho, ya que temía que Gray comenzara a odiarla.

Criar a un adolescente era difícil y Gray no era la excepción, sólo que Ur no se sentía con sus fuerzas al cien por ciento y su hijo cometía una tras otra, de las que ella obviamente debía sacarlo. Gray siempre había tenido todo, pero había un enorme muro entre él y ella, y era la sangre. Sí, Gray era adoptado. Ur había tenido una hija hace mucho tiempo, pero la niña falleció al nacer, y luego de eso Ur se había separado de su marido y todas sus esperanzas de ser madre se habían ido por un caño. Años después el destino la llevó a un orfanato, donde dos niños de siete años cautivaron su corazón, y esos eran Lyon Vastia y Gray Fullbuster. Lyon estaba estudiando en el extranjero, estaba deseoso de volverse un prestigioso médico y daba lo mejor de sí, mientras que Gray… bueno, él causaba problemas, pero Ur lo amaba con todo su corazón y sólo quería para él felicidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Gray abrió la puerta de mala gana. Su mirada era cansina y su porte despreocupado. Ur sintió el impulso de abofetearlo por su cinismo, pero se contuvo, no quería empeorar las cosas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué crees que Juvia piense de ti ahora?- Gray bufó y rodó los ojos. Como si le importara lo que la extraña chica de cabello azul pensara.

-No te ofendas pero lo que esa mujer piense de mí me importa menos que nada- Ur negó y se cruzó de brazos, claramente esperaba esa respuesta.

-Tienes presente que pasarás varios meses con ella ¿cierto?- no tenía previsto cuando duraría el viaje, pero cuatro meses era lo mínimo, ella era arquitecta y esos viajes eran normales en su profesión, pero la última vez que dejó solo a Gray tuvo que pagar una multa de dos mil dólares para que no lo dejen un par de meses en la cárcel. _"No fue mi culpa" _fue la excusa barata que el mocoso le había dado.

-Por eso mismo, que ya vaya sabiendo cómo soy- sonrió imaginándose a una Juvia empacando sus maletas al segundo día con él. Era una chica bonita, lo admitía, pero en definitiva no era su tipo, pintaba ser muy reservada y tranquila, todo lo contrario a él, que le encantaba salir de fiesta y usar la menos ropa posible.

-Escúchame bien Gray, mañana me voy y no nos veremos por varios meses ¿no me extrañarás?- Gray la miró fijamente. Sí quería a Ur, claro que la quería, la adoraba, pero su mal genio le ganaba, sumado a que se sentía inseguro, Ur no era su madre biológica, por eso desde niño el temía que en cualquier momento lo apartaran de ella, a pesar de que todo estuviera legalmente arreglado y él ya tuviera la mayoría de edad el miedo seguía latente, era estúpido pero no se controla lo que se siente, y Gray temía perder a Ur, se excusaba detrás de su frialdad, pero lo cierto era que Ur era lo único que le quedaba, ella y el tonto de Lyon, que aunque no lo admitiera ni en voz alta ni para él mismo, lo quería.

-Sí, Ur, te extrañaré- la mujer esta vez no se contuvo y abrazó a su hijo, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos oscuros y sus labios temblando. Gray la estrechó contra él, tenían la misma altura, pero Gray claramente tenía mayor contextura física. Los abrazos de Ur eran cálidos, transmitían amor y seguridad ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último abrazo? ¿Años? En ese momento sólo podía disfrutaba del calor fraternal de su madre adoptiva.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Los rayos del sol brillaban anunciando un nuevo día, Juvia abrió los ojos, incapaz de seguir durmiendo, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, nunca antes había dormido en el piso. Bostezó y se sentó, aun tenía sueño ¿qué había pasado ayer?

**Flash Back **

-J-Juvia-chan… oh ¡Lo siento! ¡Juvia-san!- Juvia rió y le revolvió el pelo a Aries, adoraba los niños.

_Desearía tener que cuidar de un niño_\- el corazón golpeó contra su pecho al recodar a Gray. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para cuidar de un adolescente? Ur le había comentado que se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas, ella no era sociable, le costaba mucho tratar con las personas, y más cuando eran de su edad, no se quería imaginar con aquel chico. Definitivamente no iba a hacérsela fácil. Gray tenía su atractivo, era guapo y no podía negarlo, eso sumado a su fría mirada y que ella no gustaba de tratar con el género masculino, la incomodaba a tal punto de querer tomar un tren o un barco y alejarse lo más rápido posible de él. No le tenía miedo, sólo se sentía extrañamente expuesta ante él… ante su mirada sobretodo.

Juvia se describía así misma como una mariposa, frágil y delicada, a la cual con solo tocarle un ala perdía estabilidad, un ser incapaz de dañar intencionalmente a alguien. Aunque tenía un alma fuerte seguía siendo noble, aunque aguantara los golpes no quería decir que no le dolieran, y sobre todo aunque resistiera cada cosa mala que la vida le lanzara no significaba que no había veces que caía al piso y lloraba.

-Ya oscureció… hay que dormir- los niños se acurrucaron a un costado de Juvia, mientras ella los observaba con una sonrisa. Deseaba poder brindarles una cama, pero lo único que podía darles en ese momento era el abrigo que llevaba en su bolso.

-J-Juvia-san- Aries se sorprendió cuando sintió un peso sobre ella y Loke, quien no había vuelto a emitir palabra. –Tendrá frío Juvia-san- Juvia negó y se acostó a un lado de ellos.

-Juvia quiere que duerman calentitos- Aries se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con el abrigo. Aunque algo la inquietaba y Juvia lo notó. – ¿Sucede algo Aries?- la pequeña levantó la mirada, portaba un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-J-Juvia-san… ¿podrías cantar?- Juvia le sonrió y asintió, mientras mentalmente repasaba canciones, el momento era adecuado para una canción tranquila, y había una que ella adoraba.

_-__Say something, I'm giving up on you…-_Aries sonrió y se acurrucó junto a Loke, dejándose mecer por la voz de Juvia. -_I'll be the one, if you want me to- _Un recuerdo de Gajeel la asaltó mientras cantaba, él solía decirle que tenía una linda voz. -_Anywhere, I would've followed you-_ y así estuvo Juvia, cantando Say Something mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento sintió dos respiraciones tranquilas a su lado, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

**Fin Flash Back **

Su abrigo estaba tirado a un lado de ella, pero no había señales de Aries y Loke.

-¿Aries? ¿Loke?- Se levantó de un tirón y tomando su bolso y su abrigo, echó a correr buscándolos. – ¡Disculpe!- intentó parar a un hombre para preguntarle si los había visto, pero este sin importarle lo que Juvia tuviera para decirle, la empujó provocando que ella callera al suelo. Suspiró. –Que modales…- volvió a levantarse ¿se habrían ido lejos? Era de esperarse que no le tomarían confianza con sólo unas palabritas y una canción, pero ella había guardado la esperanza que al levantarse los viera a su lado, dormidos. – ¡Aries! ¡Loke!- y así los estuvo buscando por un tiempo indefinido, sin percatarse de la hora. No le gustaba rendirse, pero no había caso, la ciudad era enorme, y ella no tenía idea de donde podrían estar. –Juvia lo siente tanto…- al levantar la muñeca vio que su reloj marcaba las nueve y media – ¡No puede ser!- ¡Genial! El día ya había empezado mal, estaba atrasada una hora ¡una hora! Nadie es sano juicio perdonaría semejante retraso. –Juvia está frita…- se llevó la mano a la frente y regularizó su respiración, Juvia sufría de ataques de pánico, cuando sus nervios estaban al límite colapsaba, y era una sensación verdaderamente fea, hace mucho tiempo que no había sufrido uno y temía que volvieran. Suspiró y se levantó, apretando el bolso con el abrigo contra su pecho, ojalá Ur se lo perdonara.

Luego de sacudirse observó su ropa, un vestido negro con botones grandes y botas largas de color marrón. Quería cambiarse, no quería llegar con la misma ropa del día anterior, era básico llegar presentable a un trabajo. ¿Dónde se podría cambiar? Con su mirada recorrió todos los alrededores de la plaza, donde en una esquina divisó un pequeño bar de comida, seguramente le permitirían usar el baño.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Juvia tocó el timbre de la casa, como siempre abrazando su bolso, en un intento por calmar sus nervios que en esos momentos estaban a flor de piel. Además, había preguntado en el local por Loke y Aries, pero nadie los había visto, prácticamente se habían esfumado. Agachó la cabeza mirando la punta de sus botas, se estaban tardando el abrir, seguramente Ur estaría molesta, y no la culparía si preferiría dejar a su hijo solo que con una irresponsable.

-Llegas tarde- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque no era precisamente la de Ur.

-J-Juvia…- estaba estática, al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a ella con un Gray de expresión dura e imperturbable. Otra vez su fría mirada la helaba.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, pero creo que está demás decirte que una hora de retraso no es aceptable- Juvia quiso asentir, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizada. Quizás era lo mejor ¿habría sido capaz de cuidar de él? –Ur salió molesta de aquí, si te quieres ahorrar un mal rato mejor vete ahora- por una milésima de segundo estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta pero lo meditó mejor y calló en la cuenta de que prefería escuchar a Ur, no importa lo que fuera a decirle, Juvia sabía perfectamente que no servía eso del teléfono descompuesto.

-Juvia prefiere escuchar a Ur- Gray la fulminó con la mirada ¡Que mujer más terca! Si quería deshacerse de ella debía usar otro método.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¿Eres masoquista o qué? ¿Te gusta que te regañen?- Juvia afiló su mirada, no había luchado tanto en la vida para que un irresponsable intento de adolescente rebelde venga a discutirle así como así.

-¡Tú escucha! Hasta no hablar con Ur Juvia no se irá- se cruzó de brazos y corrió la mirada, para ella eso había sido un acto valiente. Sonrió internamente.

-Te aseguro que ninguna chica rara por más responsable que sea, afectara en algo mis planes- Gray estaba decidido, no quería aprovecharse de Ur, pero mientras no estaba quería pasarla bien, y nadie se lo arruinaría.

-Juvia te asegura que si debe cuidarte, no tendrás oportunidad de meterte en problemas- la tensión que se comenzaba a formar entre ellos se podía palpar. Juvia se sorprendió a si misma contestando de aquella manera, rió internamente pensando que Gajeel hablaba por ella desde algún lugar del infinito.

-¡Juvia! Gray ¿Por qué no la hiciste pasar que se quedan aquí en la puerta?- Ur había llegado cargando una cantidad considerable de bolsas de supermercado, se notaba cansada pero mantenía su simpática mirada ¿Cómo Gray podía ser hijo de ella?

-¡Ur-san! ¿Necesita ayuda?- Ur le sonrió para luego dedicarle una mirada divertida a Gray, quien rodó los ojos descifrando la mirada de su madre.

-Sí, pero tú tranquila Juvia, Gray puede cargar con todo esto, de tanto trepar como mono por la casa para escaparse, desarrolló brazos fuertes- Juvia se vio tentada a reírse, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa decidió corroborar algo importante.

-Ur-san ¿No está molesta con Juvia por el retraso?- Ur abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego echarse a reír mientras le pasaba las bolsas a Gray, quien las recibía con gesto malhumorado, aquella chica no iba a ser tan fácil como él creyó.

-Gray te dijo eso ¿cierto?- Juvia lo miró de reojo mientras él ingresaba a la casa con las bolsas, sospechaba que usaría algún truco para deshacerse de ella, pero nunca imaginó que lo haría tan rápido. –Primer consejo para cuidar de Gray, no le creas todo lo que dice, hay que saber estar a un paso delante- Juvia asintió tomado nota mental, tratar con Gray iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó. –Vamos Juvia, mi viaje sale dentro de dos horas y tengo que decirte algunas cosas antes de irme- Ur la hacía sentir a gusto, le sirvió un café y la invitó a sentarse con ella en la mesa de la cocina. Desbordaba simpatía y calidez, Gray tenía suerte por tener una madre como ella. –Primero te quería agradecer, no cualquiera acepta un trabajo como este- Juvia asintió y se decidió por hacer la primera pregunta.

-Ur-san ¿no desconfía de Juvia?- Ur negó con una sonrisa.

-Puedo ver tus ojos, no me transmites un sentimiento malo, así me he manejado en la vida y hasta ahora no la he pasado mal, después de todo gracias a esos presentimientos obtuve dos hermosos hijos- Juvia ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo del todo la frase. –Gray es adoptado, junto con Lyon, sólo que él está estudiando en el extranjero- Juvia asintió comprendiendo mejor la situación, los niños que eran adoptados por lo general tendían a sentirse fuera de lugar o a tener sentimientos de ese tipo. –Gray siempre fue algo rebelde, pero ahora es diferente, temo dejarlo solo, en más de una ocasión estuvo a un paso de la cárcel… Juvia temo tanto por mi hijo, sólo quiero lo mejor para él, pero mi trabajo tampoco me permite pasar tanto tiempo con él, creo que lo que le pasa es mi culpa, no he sido buena madre- Juvia abrió los ojos como platos y tomó la mano de Ur entre las suyas, odiaba ver a las personas sufrir.

-¡Ur-san! Juvia está segura que ha hecho lo mejor que pudo, Gray-sama…- en ese momento Ur le sonrió, Juvia era una chica perfectamente educada –él debe sentirse mal de alguna manera, por eso se comporta así

-Juvia…

-Juvia promete ayudarlo, Ur-san- Ur se levantó y abrazó a Juvia, ella era como la hija que siempre quiso, aquella niña que perdió hace más de veinte años.

-Perdí una niña Juvia, hace más de veinte años- Juvia parpadeó perpleja y Ur se paró de cuclillas frente a ella, quien aún seguía sentada, sosteniendo sus manos. –Mi marido se divorció de mí, dejándome sola acarreando ese dolor- Juvia le apretó las manos impotente ¿Cómo había personas que podían ser así? –Gray y Lyon son lo único que me queda en esta vida, por eso te agradezco mucho Juvia, que te hayas aparecido frente a mi puerta- Juvia negó y le obsequió una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted Ur-san, por abrirle su puerta a Juvia- detrás de la puerta de la cocina, cierto pelinegro se alejaba bufando ¡Ur recién conocía a esa mujer! ¿Cómo podían tratarse así? ¿Cómo aquella mujer podía decir eso de él? ¡Ni si quiera lo conocía! ¿Ayudarlo? Por favor, Gray Fullbuster no necesitaba ayuda. Pero sobre todo y más importante ¿Cómo podía librarse de ella? No iba a ser fácil, lo había comprobado por él mismo, por eso con un único pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, subió las escaleras para adentrarse en su cuarto. Juvia definitivamente debía irse de esa casa.

* * *

**¡Tercer capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir jaja** **Disculpen si tardo en actualizar, el problemita está en los exámenes (T.T) hasta ahora vengo bien pero no puedo bajar jaja Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Juvia bajó del taxi luego de haber acompañado a Ur al aeropuerto, en el camino le había comentado muchas cosas e incluso le había dado consejos para tratar con Gray, lo cual le venía de maravilla. Después de pagar con el dinero que Ur insistentemente le había casi forzado a tomar, se preparó mentalmente para entrar a la casa y hablar con Gray. Inhaló y exhaló ni bien estuvo frente a la puerta, pero antes de poder tomar la copia de llaves, que Ur le había entregado, un detalle llamó su atención. El auto de Gray, que vio antes de irse, no estaba. Muy mala señal.

-Oh no…- susurró rodando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la sien, primer día de trabajo y él ya le traía problemas. Serían unos meses muy largos.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Gray se encontraba manejando hacia la casa de Natsu Dragneel, eran pasadas las diez y media, seguramente estaría durmiendo, seguramente le chillaría toda la mañana, y seguramente lo retaría a pelear, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y la verdad no le hacía gracia tener "niñera". Juvia ya debía acostumbrarse a que él saldría cuando quiera, como quiera y a donde quiera. Nada cambiaría.

El timbre sonó y varios minutos después se escuchó un ronco y débil "ya voy". Definitivamente lo había despertado. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que cuando Natsu abrió la puerta su cara prácticamente se desencajara.

-¿¡Hielito!? ¡Pero estás loco! ¿¡Acaso no viste la hora!?- Exagerado, exagerado como sólo él podía ser.

-Son casi las once- contestó con parsimonia y un poco de cinismo, lo que provocó que Natsu enrojeciera de la furia.

-¡En sábado!- le gritó, aunque claramente a Gray no le importaba, ya se lo esperaba.

-No molestes Natsu, no tenía ganas de estar en mi casa- Natsu cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, desconocía la razón por la que Gray se encontraba delante de su puerta, pero por muy inmaduro que a veces fuera, siempre sabía tomarse las cosas serias como debían ser, y eso era, por más raro que sonara, responsablemente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso te quedaste congelado o qué?- intercambiaron unas sonrisas y luego Gray ingresó tirando su chaqueta sobre el sofá. – ¿Problemas con Ur?- el pelinegro negó y se sentó en el sofá.

-Te lo diré, pero ni se te ocurra reírte aliento de fuego- Natsu rió, sus apodos se debían a una vergonzosa situación que habían pasado, en la que Natsu había probado comida mexicana picante, a tal punto que corrió por todo el restaurante gritando que tenia fuego en la boca, y en la que Gray había bebido un batido sin ser consciente de lo frío que estaba, produciendo el muy conocido congelamiento cerebral, que causo que gritara y se cayera de la silla. Además, nunca olvidarían el regaño que se habían llevado por parte de su amiga Erza, la conocida como Titania y ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil en secundaria.

-No prometo nada- Gray contuvo una sonrisa, Natsu solía ser su rival en todo, además de ser totalmente opuestos, pero sin duda era su mejor amigo, y sabía que por más que se burlara de él en varias ocasiones, Gray sabía que siempre contaría con su apoyo.

-Tengo una niñera- susurró corriendo la mirada, intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo. Natsu abrió enormemente los ojos y se acercó a su amigo.

-¡No escuché!- le gritó causando que Gray casi cayera del sillón.

-¡Idiota! ¡Siempre tengo que repetir las cosas!- Gray se paró en el sillón y cerró su mano en un puño mientras que con la otra apuntaba acusadoramente a su amigo.

-¿¡Acaso quieres pelear hielito!?- Natsu imitó su acción, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, el sillón calló hacia atrás llevándose a ambos con él y causando un enorme estruendo que retumbo en toda la casa. – ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Gray se levantó y frunció e ceño.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si tu eres el idiota que hace todo mal!- Natsu se levantó para luego abalanzarse sobre su amigo y tirarlo al piso, donde los comenzaron a rodar mientras daban golpes superficiales.

-¡Ahora ve…!- Natsu se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Palideció al recordar que ella se había quedado a dormir, y no quería que Gray lo supiera.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué fue ese...?- demasiado tarde, Lucy Heartfilia, su compañera de universidad y gran amiga había ingresado en el comedor y había visto a Gray. – ¿Gray?- él susodicho se levantó, algo sorprendido por la presencia de la chica, aunque no demasiado, después de todo ella y Natsu eran muy unidos.

-¿Lucy?- Gray buscó la mirada de Natsu, esperando poder descifrar algo, más él seguía tirado en el piso mirando el techo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?- la rubia agachó la mirada y el labio le tembló al recordar la situación del día anterior.

-Fue su padre- contestó Natsu con la ira notándose en su voz –la echó de su casa- Lucy se abrazó a sí misma y Natsu se levantó del suelo. –No llores Lucy, tu padre no merece tus lágrimas- ella sollozó y cubrió su boca con una mano, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

-Y-yo lo último que quisiera es molestarte Natsu- él le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, de aquellas que sólo Natsu tenía.

-Tonta, nunca podrías molestarme, eres mi amiga Lucy, siempre te protegeré- Gray sonrió, quería mucho a sus amigos, y estaba feliz de que Lucy al fin saliera de esa casa llena de presiones y soledad, pero por otro lado sentía ira hacia el señor Heartfilia ¿Cómo podía echar a su propia hija?

-Y-ya estoy bien, lo siento- cuando levantó la mirada aun quedaban pequeños restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, más la sonrisa que portaba Lucy era sincera, Natsu tenía ese poder sobre ella, animarla en cualquier momento y sin necesidad de usar muchas palabras. –Por cierto Gray ¿Qué te trae por aquí un sábado a la mañana?- Gray se pasó la mano por el cabello, por un momento había olvidado el tema, pero no tenía ganas de hablarlo ni de andar molestando a sus amigos después de lo que se acababa de enterar.

-No, no es nada, ya me iba- Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida al verlo salir hacia la puerta seguido por Natsu.

-Luego tendrás que contármelo Hielito- Natsu le sonrió y Gray asintió, en otro momento se lo diría, aunque ya veía venir las burlas.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Juvia dejó su pequeño bolso en la habitación que Ur le había indicado anteriormente, como tenía que estar tiempo completo con Gray, era obvio que dormiría en la casa. A pesar de ser una habitación de huéspedes era muy acogedora, con paredes color azul Francia y detalles blancos. Se sentía extrañamente bien, imaginarse entre las sabanas azules durmiendo plácidamente, escapando por unas horas de la realidad.

Una vibración la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente revolvió en su bolso, quizás era Ur con algo importante que decirle, ni bien vio el celular lo tomó tan rápido que su bolso se le escurrió de las manos produciendo que la mayoría de sus cosas cayeran al piso. Después de atender lo juntaría.

-¿Hola?- Juvia podía esperar el llamado de cualquier persona, incluso podía esperar un llamado del presidente, o incluso uno más imposible, que sería el de Gray, pero nunca hubiera esperado que su tío la llamara.

-¿Dónde estás Juvia?- quiso gritarle, reprocharle por no haberle avisado que dejaría de costearle la universidad, pero la voz no le salía. – ¡No me dejes hablando solo niña!- frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-¿Qué quieres tío José?- se escuchó una risa burlona seguida del rechinido de una silla.

-¿Te has vuelto valiente mocosa?- Juvia rodó los ojos, no estaba con ganas de aguantar las burlas de su tío.

-Si llamaste para molestar a Juvia…- José la interrumpió con un gruñido.

-Te llamó por algo importante, seré corto y directo, sabes que no me gusta dar vueltas- y vaya que Juvia lo sabía, cuando era niña y solía bacilar en algo, él le gritaba diciendo que no debía ser tan tonta e ir al grano –el hijo de un poderoso empresario que me hace la competencia se enamoró de ti al verte en una foto, quiero entregarle tu mano a cambio de unos beneficios, de esa manera quizás logres que tu futuro esposo te costee la universidad, y a mí me dejas en paz ¿ves? Todos felices- Juvia se quedó sin habla, sabía que su tío era frió, insensible y cínico, pero esto lo superaba todo, la estaba tratando como un objeto, del cual se había deshecho y ahora quería volver a utilizar para su beneficio, pero era suficiente, Juvia no toleraría semejante insulto.

-Juvia no lo acepta, puedes buscar dinero por otra parte porque a costa de Juvia no lo harás- podía sentir como su tío comenzaba a enfurecerse, y en parte se alegraba, ya no le tenía miedo.

-¡No seas idiota Juvia! ¿Quién más te va a querer? Tu amiguito, el metalero sucio ese, ya no está para salvarte el trasero ¡te quedarás sola y pobre! ¡Humillada como siempre!- contuvo las lágrimas, pero no de dolor, sino de impotencia ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a Gajeel? Podía insultarla como quisiera, a ella no le importaría ni le afectaría, pero era intolerable e imperdonable que hablara de su amigo de semejante forma.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Más te vale no volver a mencionar a Gajeel-kun! ¡A Juvia le importa poco lo que quieras! ¡No necesita de nadie!- cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, dispuesta a lanzar la bomba –Quien se está humillando al llamar a Juvia eres tú, tú eres el que se quedará solo y triste, así que escucha con atención, Juvia no quiere que la vuelvas a llamar nunca ¡apáñatelas solo! Y que nunca más salga de tu sucia boca algo con respecto a Gajeel-kun ¿¡Entiendes!? ¿O acaso Juvia no está siendo lo suficientemente directa para ti?- y colgó, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, pero a la vez dolida, no por ella, sino por José, era triste que una persona sea así, de verdad algún día lo lamentaría amargamente, el haberse vuelto enemigo del mundo.

Al mirar hacia el suelo recordó que todas sus cosas se habían caído y comenzó a juntarlas. Había un par de abrigos, unas remeras, un pantalón y vestidos hechos por ella misma, todo estaba comprimido en el bolso junto con otras cosas, no le sorprendería que algún día el pobre bolso explotara. Al levantar un pequeño álbum de fotos, una pequeña foto cayó, al parecer se había despegado.

Juvia sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría en la cara al ver la foto, se trataba de Gajeel y ella en una cafetería del centro, él la había llevado a comer algo rico luego de la ruptura con Bora. La foto la había tomado un mesero, Gajeel estaba sonriendo y levantando una tostada, mientras que Juvia tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de su amigo y la otra levantando un café, nunca olvidaría como el mesero reía luego de tomar la foto, les había mencionado que se veía que se querían mucho.

-Gajeel-kun…- susurró abrazando la foto y apoyando su espalda en el borde de la cama. Todo había sido su culpa, si no fuera por ella, Gajeel estaría bien. Su muerte era reciente, sólo había transcurrido un año y tres meses. Juvia valoraba mucho la vida y nunca sería capaz de quitársela, pero el dolor y la culpa la carcomían, por eso siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás, quería limpiar su alma de sus pecados. –Levy McGarden- parte de ella quería saber cómo se encontraba, había pasado solo un año y no creía que pudiera cambiar mucho la vida de Levy, pero otra parte temía que al presentarse ante ella, la hiciera sumirse aun más en el dolor, y lo último que quería era traerle más problemas y dolor a aquella dulce chica.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Gray sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a Juvia, y él no era de los que huían, prefería enfrentar las cosas sin dejarlas para después. En realidad ella no le caía mal en lo absoluto, Gray no juzgaba a las personas sin conocerlas, sólo que veía a Juvia como un obstáculo para él, y en cierto punto lo era, después de todo, seguramente Ur le habría dejado una lista de lo que él podía y no podía hacer, dentro de la cual las fiestas no estaban permitidas. No había una razón detrás de su comportamiento, generalmente los problemas en los que se metía eran peleas por culpa de Natsu, ya que su amigo siempre solía enojarse cuando algún hombre intentaba acercarse más de lo debido a Lucy, y por supuesto Gray no podía dejarlo solo contra tres. Los policías le habían dicho que podría llegar a pasar una noche en la comisaria, pero como siempre su mamá exageraba todo y decía todo el tiempo que lo llevarían a la cárcel.

Aparcó su auto y entró a la casa con confianza, luego de colgar las llaves se dispuso a buscar a Juvia, quizás un buen plan seria ganarse su confianza y de esa manera lo dejaría salir. Subió al piso de arriba y cuando pasó por la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes escuchó sollozos, Ur ya se había ido, así que solo quedaba una opción, Juvia ¿Pero que le habría pasado?

-¿Juvia?- al entrar al cuarto la encontró sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas y abrazándose. Al escucharlo, Juvia se levantó como un rayo y le dio la espalda, al parecer estaba secándose las lágrimas.

-G-Gray-sama- Gray levantó una ceja al escuchar el sufijo. Hace unas horas no lo había tratado de esa manera. Juvia se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Dónde estaba? Espero que la próxima vez le avise a Juvia a donde va- no caía en lo que estaba escuchando ¿Acaso lo creía tan tonto o tan insensible como para ignorar la escena anterior?

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Juvia corrió la mirada y enrolló la punta de su saco azul en sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

-J-Juvia no- Gray la interrumpió, no le gustaban los rodeos de "_no me pasa nada_".

-Te vi llorar, no intentes engañarme y dime que te sucede- Juvia no quería hablar sobre Gajeel, sabía que volvería a llorar si lo hacía y no era partidaria de llorar frente a alguien, si podía evitarlo lo haría. –Juvia- tuvo que levantar la mirada, y tal como cuando lo conoció sus ojos la helaron, se sentía intimidada pero a la vez en cierta manera atraída, tuvo la impresión de sonrojarse, Gray era atractivo y seguro.

-¿Por qué a Gray-sama le importaría?- él suspiró, ellos habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorando.

-Escucha Juvia, no tienes porque llorar sola aquí en la oscuridad, sé que no empezamos precisamente bien pero puedes decirme que te pasa- ella mordió su labio inferior y él se acercó, pero sin dejar de mantener la distancia.

-J-Juvia sólo extraña a su amigo… Gajeel-kun, hace un año que se fue y…- la voz se le cortó tal y como lo predijo, ella sabía que no aguantaría y aun así se aventuró a contarle. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir intentó taparlas cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, se sentía débil. De repente se sintió protegida, rodeada por algo o más alguien. Gray la estaba abrazando, inconscientemente ella llevó sus manos a su pecho, apretando su camisa. Juvia no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era que se sentía extrañamente bien.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza :( estuve teniendo como dos o tres exámenes por día y no me daba tiempo a escribir, esta semana me quedan como tres más jaja pero hasta ahora me está yendo bien.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que les guste la historia. Nos estamos leyendo**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Gray no comprendía del todo aquel impulso que lo había llevado a abrazar a Juvia, sabía con certeza que no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar y en definitiva su acción no había estado errada, ya que poco a poco, la joven que aun estaba entre sus brazos, hipaba levemente, eliminando casi por completo el llanto.

Juvia se separó lentamente de Gray y agachó la mirada, avergonzada por haber cedido al llanto frente a él.

-G-Gray-sama… J-Juvia en verdad lo siente, no se repe…- Gray sabiendo de antemano la frase que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Juvia, la interrumpió.

-No tienes nada que disculparte, y sí, espero que no se repita lo de andar llorando sola en rincones oscuros, eso no alivia la pena, la hace más pesada- Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida y Gray corrió la mirada. –Si ya te sientes mejor me gustaría que empezáramos de cero, ya sabes- Juvia le sonrió y le tendió la mano amistosamente.

-Soy Juvia Loxar- Gray le estrechó la mano, pero la soltó al segundo, manteniendo su postura.

-Gray Fullbuster- Juvia asintió y por un momento se formó un silencio incómodo, debido a que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Etto… Juvia irá a preparar el almuerzo, con su permiso Gray-sama- una vez Juvia salió de la habitación, Gray sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado al trato tan formal de Juvia, casi prefería a la chica con la que habían "discutido" antes de la partida de Ur, casi.

Juvia utilizó lo que Ur había comprado en la mañana para preparar un plato sencillo para Gray, ella no tenía mucha hambre por eso simplemente comió una manzana. Luego de meter el plato en el microondas para calentarlo espero los tres minutos correspondientes recostada en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Qué había sido lo sucedido hace unos minutos? No se lo lograba explicar, simplemente entre los brazos de Gray se sintió tranquila, como si él la lograra entender perfectamente, pero eso se salía de contexto, no había tiempo para pensar en tonterías, ella estaba ahí para cuidar de Gray y punto, nada más. Por eso Juvia creó una nota mental, que dictaba claramente no mezclar sus demonios personales con su trabajo, Gray.

Mientras que ella terminaba todo en la cocina, Gray se encontraba recostado en la cama de su cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos donde sonaban canciones de The Beatles, todo había pasado muy rápido y seguía sin gustarle demasiado la idea de tener niñera, si había algo que Gray sabía era que se podía cuidar muy bien solo.

_-Ya nos veremos… hijo_\- el recuerdo borroso de un hombre, del cual solo podía distinguirle una cicatriz en el rostro, lo abordó. Gray se había encontrado en el orfanato desde que tenía memoria, con tan sólo dos años lo habían dejado abandonado en la puerta, y nunca se molestó en intentar averiguar algo de su pasado, si tenía algún familiar no estaba interesado en conocerlo, o al menos eso creía hasta hace un par de años, cuando recordó a aquel hombre, del cual todo indicaba que era su padre. Posteriormente, se encontró con un extraño hippie en una fiesta de Natsu, el cual le había dicho que su parecido con uno de sus amigos, era impresionante. El hippie desapareció y nunca más lo volvió a ver, lo que si aun Gray conserva, es su recuerdo y aquella duda sobre si el hombre al cual se refería era su padre. Cabe destacar que Gray lo buscó, pero nadie parecía conocerlo, excepto Natsu que al parecer pudo identificarlo como un hombre que conoció en una de esas raras fiestas clandestinas que organizan en los barrios bajos.

Desde entonces Gray siempre asiste a esas fiestas, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar al extraño hippie y preguntarle por el paradero de aquel hombre, porque sí, Gray es orgulloso y no admitirá abiertamente que hace todo eso porque desea conocer a su supuesto padre, lo disfrazará, dirá que quiere divertirse, o incluso que quiere encontrar a su padre para reprocharle el haberlo abandonado, pero aunque lo niegue –incluso a él mismo- Gray sabe que muy dentro de él desea tener un padre. Y con aquellos pensamientos, de negación y autoengaño, Gray se durmió, mientras era mecido por la música de su celular.

Juvia terminó de preparar la mesa y de lavar lo que había usado, había tardado un poco más de lo esperado pero todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba llamar a Gray para que comiera y luego… luego vería que haría, quizás limpiaría la casa, después de todo no estaba segura de que otra cosa podría hacer por Gray.

-Gray-sama…- al subir las escaleras, tocó varias veces la puerta de Gray, pero al ver que se tardaba en abrir, muy a su pesar, entró. –Gray-sama discul…- se interrumpió a si misma al ver al chico dormir profundamente con los auriculares puestos, se acercó y se los quitó cuidadosamente, luego cortó la música y dejó el celular en la mesita. Verdaderamente le daba pena despertarlo, dormido se veía demasiado tranquilo, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto, porque a pesar de que hayan hecho las paces, Gray aun conservaba su profunda mirada, la cual incomodaba a Juvia. La hacía sentir extraña. –Gray-sama- con mucho cuidado y intentando tener el menor contacto posible con él, lo sacudió un poco, a lo que Gray respondió con un gruñido. –P-pero Gray-sama, debe comer- agarró coraje y lo sacudió un poco más fuerte para despertarlo por completo, pero definitivamente lo que no esperaba era que él la tomara de la muñeca y la tirara sobre la cama.

-Uhm mamá un rato más- Gray seguía dormido. Juvia suspiró agitada, el corazón le golpeaba contra su pecho a gran velocidad, sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía. Tenía que salir de la cama. Un pie fuera, sólo faltaba un saltito y quedaría libre. –Uhm…- Gray se dio vuelta e inconscientemente la abrazó por la cintura, llevándola devuelta a la cama y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, utilizándola como almohada.

-Demonios ¿Por qué estás cosas sólo le pasan a Juvia?- susurró y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás ¿Cómo salía sin despertarlo? Definitivamente despertaría a Gray, pero no mientras se encontrara en esa penosa situación, tenía que actuar con cuidado y quizás así saldría de eso sin consecuencias. Apartó un poco a Gray pero se abrazó aun más fuerte a ella a la par que se quejaba, parecía como un niño que no quería ir al colegio por la mañana.

Luego de varios minutos en los que todos los intentos de Juvia fracasaron decidió despertar a Gray, la situación comenzaba a incomodarla y en definitiva no le gustaba tener al chico que debería cuidar utilizando su pecho como almohada.

-¡GRAY!- gritó sonrojada, nunca en sus diecinueve años había tenido a un chico tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera a Bora, quizás a Gajeel, pero él no contaba y de igual forma su amigo nunca se había atrevido a acercársele tanto. Luego de que el grito resonara en la habitación Gray se levantó sobresaltado y mirando para todos lados, aunque aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Juvia.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- una vez vio a la chica en su cama, se alejó a velocidad luz, tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama.

-¡Gray-sama!- Juvia se acercó al borde de la cama y lo vio tirado en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué haces en mi cama Juvia!?- una vez recuperado se sentó en el piso y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-J-Juvia… ¡fue culpa de Gray-sama!- él abrió los ojos como platos y se inclinó hacia adelante, a la par que ella, aun en la cama, se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un costado.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Pero estaba dormido!- Juvia se sonrojó violentamente al recordar la situación anterior, pero aun así mantuvo su postura.

-Juvia vino a despertar a Gray-sama para que coma, pero Gray-sama tomó a Juvia y la utilizó como almohada- Gray chasqueó la lengua e intentó ocultar su leve sonrojo, era cierto que él solía hacer esas cosas dormido, por esa razón Ur siempre lo despertaba de un golpe.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas… ¿está la comida lista?- Juvia notó el drástico cambio de tema, pero en vez de sentirse molesta, se sintió aliviada.

-Si- Gray asintió y salió de la habitación sin darle una última mirada a su niñera. Juvia suspiró y pensó que salir a caminar un rato no le haría mal.

Caminó a su habitación y tomó un poco del dinero que le quedaba de la indemnización, lo cual no era mucho, quizás unos 10.000 yenes*. Tal vez compraría algo, quien sabe. Bajó las escaleras y Gray se encontraba en el sillón comiendo y mirando televisión.

-Gray-sama, en un rato vuelvo, le pido por favor que no salga de la casa- Gray asintió sin mirarla y ella suspiró para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Justo un minuto después el teléfono de Gray sonó indicando que un mensaje le había llegado, al escuchar la inconfundible canción subió corriendo las escaleras para ver en la pantalla "Mensaje: Natsu". Cuando lo abrió parpadeo varias veces y suspiró. Iba a tener una noche larga.

_"Hielito ¡adivina que! En los barrios bajos organizan otra fiesta para esta noche ¿puedes salir o Ur te retiene? jaja es broma, sé que ella se fue. Saldremos de mi casa, y por cierto no entiendo tu afición por encontrar al hippie, esta noche más te vale decirme"_

**-*/*/*/*-**

Un pequeño niño se acercaba a un puesto de comida, mientras el vendedor hablaba con una niña pelirrosa, con mucho cuidado tomó dos grandes panes y salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de un árbol sin ser notado. La niña terminó de hablar con el vendedor y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que el niño.

-Loke… no me gusta robar- susurró la niña a la par que recibía un pan de su amigo.

-Come Aries, es eso o volver al orfanato- Aries asintió y pronunció un "Lo siento" conteniendo las lágrimas, luego se dispuso a comer –No tienes que llorar, es por una buena causa, sino moriremos de hambre- Loke suspiró al ver que su amiga no se animaba, pero a los segundos recordó algo – ¡Aries! Te prometo que cuando sea grande trabajaré mucho y devolveré todo lo que robamos- a la niña se le iluminó el rostro y asintió.

-¡Sí! Y yo te ayudaré- Loke rió por el entusiasmo de su amiga, y como todo niño inocente tuvo otra brillante idea.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Cuando seamos grandes casémonos!- Aries se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

-P-pero ¿para qué?- Loke le sonrió y masticó el pan.

-Ya sabes, una vez escuché a una mujer y a un hombre decir que desde que se casaron sus vidas eran más felices, podemos trabajar juntos y casarnos para ser felices- Aries rió y se tomó las mejillas avergonzada.

-Pero… Loke-kun… l-las personas casadas se b-besan… y nosotros somos amigos, los amigos no se besan ¡Lo siento!- Loke se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-No te disculpes Aries, además nosotros no nos besaremos- Aries asintió y continuó comiendo su pan, a decir verdad le había gradado la idea de su amigo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decírselo.

-Oye… Aries... ¿e-esa no es Kyoka-san?- la niña miró la dirección señalada por su amigo y asintió.

-¡Si, es ella! ¡Debemos irnos!- Loke tomó la mano de Aries que ya había comenzado a llorar y corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron, rezando porque Kyoka, la directora del orfanato, no los viera. –Tengo miedo Loke- él apretó la mano de su amiga y continuó corriendo, sin prestar mucha atención, lo que produjo que chocara con algo o más bien alguien.

**-*/*/*/*-**

-¿Acaso todo le sale mal a Juvia?- suspiró y se frotó las manos, había empezado a refrescar. Su vida había sido una montaña rusa desde que tenía memoria, pero últimamente solo había estado bajando, agradecía mucho a Ur el haberla empleado, después de todo eso la salvó de dormir en la calle y comer poco, pero Gray… él era un caso, y no precisamente por él sino por lo que era, no lo conocía para juzgarlo ni nada de eso, únicamente le costaba demasiado entender a los adolescentes a pesar de ser una, si es que ella y Gray aun lo eran. De todas formas, eran edades complicadas, Juvia a penas si podía lidiar con su cabeza. Pero bueno, a ella no le gustaba renegar, era mejor sacar lo positivo de cada día y dejar lo malo atrás, así es como debía vivirse la vida.

-¡Auch!- fue cuando escuchó un leve quejido, cuando se dio cuenta que un pequeño cuerpo había chocado con el suyo.

-¿Estás…?- cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con los pequeños ojos miel de Loke simplemente se le cortó la voz.

-¡Juvia-san!- Aries fue la primera en hablar, quería pedirle ayuda a Juvia, ya que ellos aun se encontraban en el radar de vista de Kyoka, y temía que los viera.

-¡Corre Aries!- Loke se levantó como rayo y arrastró a su amiga para doblar la esquina. Juvia tardando un poco en reaccionar sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a seguirlos.

-¡Loke, Aries! ¡Esperen!- al doblar la esquina no los encontró, pero eso no la detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta doblar la siguiente esquina donde los pudo divisar, sólo que no estaban solos, una mujer de mirada fría y largos cabellos negros los sostenía bruscamente de las muñecas.

-Kyoka-sama estará feliz, los he encontrado- Loke y Aries forcejeaban para liberarse pero era inútil, aquella mujer tenía más fuerza.

-¡Suelta a Aries, Sayla!- la mujer negó con una siniestra sonrisa que aterrorizó a los dos niños, pero no a Juvia, la cual caminaba decidida hacia ellos.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a dos niños, le pido por favor que los suelte- la voz de Juvia formó una sonrisa en los rostros de los infantes, incluso en el de Loke.

-¡Juvia-san!- soltaron al unísono los niños, mientras Sayla levantaba una ceja y le soltaba una frívola mirada a Juvia.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como andan? Vi los reviews, me pone feliz que la historia sea de su agrado :3 **

***Jenes: Moneda Japonesa, anteriormente puse que la multa de Gray salia dolares, porque suele pasar, generalmente cosas así se pagan en valor dolar, aunque no sea el dinero del país.**

**Con respecto a Lyon, él SÍ va a aparecer pero más adelante, y no, no es el hijo del empresario, recuerden que mencioné que está estudiando en el extranjero y que es hermano de Gray.**

**Celos habrá a montones, se los aseguro jaja.**

**Bueno, contestaré una pregunta que me vienen haciendo hace rato... el porqué de la muerte de Gajeel. **

**El año pasado en noviembre, me pasó precisamente eso, perdí una gran amiga, el dolor fue mucho y aun me sigue doliendo pero se logra seguir, y en el fic decidí poner un claro ejemplo de que con fuerza de voluntad todo se puede, y además escribir y soltarme me hace bien y más si puedo entretener a alguien. La vida a veces nos da estos golpes, pero _podemos _seguir adelante, y quienes se van no quiere decir que se vayan para siempre. Creo que dejar en una historia motivaciones es algo muy lindo, independientemente de la situación, porque hay muchas personas en el mundo y nunca se sabe cuando se puede ayudar. Ese seria el porqué y nunca olviden, todo se puede, no existen las causas perdidas y se puede salir de cualquier situación. :) **

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	6. Primer Omake: Amistad de Hierro

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**1° Omake: Amistad de hierro**

Apestaba ser el nuevo, era malditamente irritante, todos lo miraban como el nuevo juguete del aula, aquellos niños eran como todos, cada vez que había un nuevo alumno intentaban a toda costa meterlo en su grupo de amigos. Gajeel, tenía siete años, pero sin embargo era más maduro que eso, aunque no precisamente de buena manera, ya que sabía malas palabras y conocía la calle. Su papá, Metalicana, era policía y por eso Gajeel estaba acostumbrado a tratar temas fuertes. Claramente su padre no permitía que su hijo se mezclara en asuntos de trabajo, pero Gajeel siempre se escabullía cuando él no estaba y leía sobre los casos que tenía su padre en la oficina, que aunque estuviera bajo llave, el mocoso se las ingeniaba para entrar.

Había llegado hace dos semanas al colegio, y en ese tiempo podía enorgullecerse de haberle sacado la ficha a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Para empezar estaba el grupo de los "matones" que en realidad eran niños con padres adinerados, y que eso les hacía creer que eran mejores que los demás, aquellos eran a los que Gajeel más detestaba. Luego estaban los estudiosos, los cuales se sentaban adelante de todo, también había un par de grupos más que eran indiferentes, generalmente se sentaban en el fondo y se ponían a hablar, pero definitivamente lo que más le despertaba curiosidad en ese salón era la extraña niña de pelo azul, no, no le gustaba, simplemente le llamaba la atención, ella era la única que no se le había acercado ofreciéndole su amistad, además de que siempre andaba sola, y si no se encontraba sola, era porque estaba siendo molestada por los matoncitos.

Gajeel no era ningún príncipe azul, él no defendería a nadie, pero en el par de semanas que llevaba ahí había desarrollado innumerables ganas de plantarse frente a los mimados con complejo de superioridad y hacerles tragar sus palabras. Quizás un poco de la actitud justiciera de su padre se le hubiera transmitido a él.

El timbre resonó en toda la primaria y los niños no tardaron en salir corriendo como leonas tras un venado. Gajeel esperó a que todos salieran, no quería ir a los empujones como todos los demás.

Juvia se levantó y tomó su muñeca, abrazándola a su pecho, se animaría a salir al patio, necesitaba descansar un poco del aula. Cuando caminó hacia la puerta pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el chico nuevo la observaba expectante, pensó lo peor así que se apresuró a salir. Gajeel levantó una ceja ¿había sido idea suya o ella se había asustado de él? Bah, no importaba, que todos pensaran lo que quieran de él, no le importaba.

Un grupo de niños pasaron la mirada por todo el patio hasta que dieron con su objetivo. Juvia Loxar.

-Miren ahí está la rara- Juvia levantó la mirada y se topó con varios pares de ojos penetrantes y burlescos, eran aquellos niños que siempre la molestaban. El más alto, el líder del grupo, se acercó y le arrebató su muñeca.

-¿Qué haces con esta cosa tan fea?- entonces el niño la tiró al piso y comenzó a pisarla, frente a Juvia que había empezado a llorar.

-P-por favor ¡No lo hagas!- otro se acercó y comenzó a jalarle el cabello.

-¡Que pelo tan feo! ¿Y qué con este color?- Juvia se tapó la cara con las manos, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-¡P-por favor!- De repente alguien empujó al niño que le jalaba el pelo.

-Si no quieren que les rompa la cara lárguense- un niño de pelo azabache alborotado y contextura fuerte se paraba frente a ella, era el chico nuevo, aquel que la había observado cuando salía del salón.

-G-Gajeel Redfox- pronunció aquel que le había arrebatado la muñeca a Juvia, que no tardó en salir corriendo seguido de sus amigos. En dos semanas Gajeel se había ganado la reputación de "chico malo". _Estúpidos niños y sus estúpidas etiquetas_. Juvia levantó la mirada y el recién llegado se volteó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Juvia asintió y se sacudió el vestido.

-M-muchas gracias…- él se encogió de hombros.

-Soy Gajeel- ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-J-Juvia Loxar- y pensar que antes se había asustado de él, era un buen chico, la había ayudado.

-¿Por qué permites que te molesten?- Juvia tomó su muñeca del piso y la estrujó contra su pecho.

-J-Juvia no puede hacer nada al respecto- Gajeel sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Gehee~ que manera de hablar tan chistosa- Juvia infló los cachetes e hizo un mohín.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Juvia no habla gracioso!- Gajeel soltó otro Gehee~ y luego le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Muy bien Juvia, creo que es hora de que aprendas a defenderte- Juvia sonrió y asintió.

-¡Sí!

Pasaron años, Gajeel y Juvia se volvieron muy unidos, sin darse cuenta ambos se consideraban hermanos y todo el tiempo se cuidaban las espaldas, aunque… por supuesto como en toda relación de hermanos no siempre hay paz.

\- Gehee~ eso fue gracioso, miedosa- Juvia lo golpeó en el hombro y suspiró.

-¡Que cruel Gajeel-kun! No puedes andar asustando a Juvia de esa manera- Gajeel estaba por seguir molestándola cuando una vocecita los interrumpió.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Juvia!- Levy McGarden corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Levy-san!- Juvia codeó a Gajeel quien miraba el cielo y se hacía el distraído. –_Estúpido Tsundere_\- pensó con gracia utilizando uno de los conocidos términos del anime, que por cierto, Juvia adoraba.

-¿Por qué tan feliz enana? ¿Acaso creciste un centímetro? Gehee~ - Juvia y Levy lo golpearon una a cada costado, aunque él ni se inmutó, ninguna tenía suficiente fuerza como para dañarlo.

-¿Qué hará Juvia contigo Gajeel-kun? ¡Levy-san nunca se fijará en ti y terminarás soltero de por vida con esa actitud tuya!- Juvia llevó una mano a su rostro con expresión dramática y se imaginó a un Gajeel de cuarenta años sentado en un sillón mirando televisión y renegando de la vida. – ¡Juvia no puede permitirlo!- Levy estaba sonrojada y Gajeel le propinó un pequeño coscorrón a Juvia.

-¿¡Qué haré yo contigo con esa imaginación tuya mujer!?- Juvia se sobó la cabeza mientras balbuceaba cosas en contra de su amigo.

-B-Bueno, sólo venía a preguntarles si querían ir al café que está a un par de cuadras- a Juvia se le iluminó la mirada y asintió frenéticamente.

-¡Bora-san trabaja allí!- suspiró y se imaginó a un Bora lleno de brillitos y abriéndole la puerta del café. _"Te estaba esperando, Juvia"_. Gajeel se golpeó la frente con una mano y negó.

-Será posible esta mujer- masculló y Levy se le acercó.

-Estoy segura que Juvia sabe lo que hace- Gajeel no podía negar que lo reconfortaba la sonrisa de Levy, pero en verdad no le caía nada bien Bora, definitivamente no era para Juvia.

-Ese es el problema, esta mujer no sabe ni donde está parada- Levy rió y Juvia volteó con un nuevo mohín.

-¡Gajeel-kun malo!

El tiempo volvió a pasar y Juvia logró su cometido, salir con Bora, pero tal como Gajeel había previsto, este la abandonó a la primera de cambio.

Fue un 9 de Agosto, Juvia tenía quince años, estaba más alegre que nunca, se estaban por cumplir cinco meses de su noviazgo con Bora, juraría que nada ni nadie podía arrebatarle la felicidad de ese momento, pero como todo en la vida, lo que le ocurrió fue imprevisible.

El teléfono de su casa sonó a eso de las once de la noche, una rara hora para que alguien la llamara.

-¿Hola?- desde el otro lado de la línea escuchó un suspiro y a continuación la voz de tío hizo aparición.

-Juvia, sobrina, me temo que tengo malas noticias- Juvia ladeó la cabeza ¿Malas noticias? –Mi hermano y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito hace dos horas, el conductor de un camión conducía ebrio y drogado, cuando el auto y el camión chocaron tus padres y aquel hombre murieron- el teléfono se deslizó por su mano hasta caer al piso produciendo un ruido sordo. – ¿Juvia?- la vista se le nubló, por las lagrimas y el mareo que comenzaba a sentir, su cuerpo se tornó liviano, no lo sentía, tampoco sintió el suelo bajo su cuerpo, lo último que vio fue la habitación dando vueltas y el teléfono sobre la alfombra a un costado de su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una habitación blanca, cortinas cerradas y una luz artificial. Intentó levantarse pero se mareó, lo cual produjo que soltara un quejido.

-¿Juvia? ¡Despertaste! Gracias al cielo mujer ¡No me asustes así!- la voz de Gajeel sonaba un poco lejana, intentó enderezarse, esta vez consiguiéndolo.

-¿Gajeel-kun?- él suspiró, Juvia notó que tenía los ojos un poco rojos y no por el extraño color de su pupila. ¿Había llorado por ella?

-No hables Juvia, te desmayaste y a causa de eso tu cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo, tienes una leve contusión- hizo memoria pero lo único que pudo recordar fue aquel terrible sueño donde su tío la informaba de la peor noticia de su vida.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia tuvo un sueño horrible, sus padres habían muerto…- su amigo le apartó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula –Gajeel-kun… fue un sueño ¿cierto?- Gajeel apretó los puños, maldito aquel hijo de puta que condujo ebrio y drogado, hubiera deseado que sobreviviera para matarlo él con sus propias manos.

-Juvia… escucha- Juvia que había estado atenta a todos sus movimientos, entendió a la perfección su mirada, no había sido un sueño, todo fue real.

-¡No, no! ¡Gajeel-kun dime que es mentira! ¡Están vivos! ¡Ellos están vivos!- Gajeel la miró pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada, no podía ver las lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Juvia como cataratas, no podía verla sumida en esa desesperación. – ¡Gajeel! ¡No mientas, están vivos!

-¿¡Para qué demonios te mentiría!? ¡Cálmate por favor, Juvia!- Él no mentía, Juvia lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad, no quería que murieran, no quería estar sola.

-¡NO!- Juvia comenzó a gritar y sollozar, Gajeel la abrazó pero ella continuaba gritando, cada vez más fuerte. – ¡TRÁELOS GAJEEL-KUN!- Gajeel sentía que su coraza se rompía, en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar por primera vez en años, detestaba no poder protegerla de esto.

Las enfermeras y dos doctores escucharon los gritos y apartaron a Gajeel de ella para sedarla.

-¡No hagan eso! ¡Déjenme, me necesita! ¡Juvia!- Gajeel luchó con otro par de doctores que habían llegado para retenerlo. – ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Suéltenme o los mataré!

-Esto no le hará bien a la señorita Loxar, por favor espere a fuera- Gajeel dejó de hacer fuerza y se dejó llevar, una vez fuera golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, dejando una muy pequeña grieta, pero sobre todo su mano roja y dolorida, pero no le importaba, no con Juvia en ese estado.

-Demonios…

Pasaron un par de meses luego de ese incidente, Juvia se había sumido en una depresión, no comía, no se aseaba, ni tampoco asistía al colegio, las autoridades institucionales estaban preocupadas por ella, y ni hablar de Gajeel y Levy.

-Juvia- Levy ingresó en su habitación seguida de Gajeel, traía una bandeja con una buena comida recién preparada por ella. –Mira te traje tu favorito- Juvia ni se inmutó.

-Juvia no tiene hambre- Levy mordió su labio intentando no llorar, detestaba ver a Juvia así, sin expresión, sólo estaba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada.

-La lluvia… plic, plic, plac, es reconfortante- solamente cuando llovía, Juvia hablaba sin que la obligaran, para ella la lluvia la entendía, sólo caía, con pequeñas gotas que desaparecerían al tocar el suelo, tal como las voces de sus padres en su cabeza a medida que el tiempo pasaba. –Juvia no quiere olvidar- Gajeel frunció y tensó la mandibula.

-Se acabó- su voz profunda llamó la atención de ambas chicas frente a él –Si no quieres olvidar ¿por qué te tiras a morir aquí? ¿Crees que tus padres hubieran querido eso? ¿Crees que nosotros queremos eso? ¡Vive maldición! No cargues sus almas de pena, vive, porque es lo ellos hubieran deseado ¡Vive por ellos, vive por nosotros y vive por ti Juvia!- Juvia lo miró y lloró.

-Gajeel-kun… Levy-san…- susurró y saltó de su cama para abrazar a ambos, por suerte Levy había alcanzado a dejar la comida sobre la mesa de luz. –Gracias… J-Juvia promete vivir… gracias- Levy le correspondió el abrazo y Gajeel sonrió.

\- Gehee~ ya era hora mujer- Juvia asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, de verdad amaba a sus amigos.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Bora nunca fue de tener paciencia, ni tampoco tacto ni amabilidad, la razón por la que comenzó a salir con Juvia era porque es hermosa y tiene buen cuerpo, pero de por si ella a penas si lo dejaba besarla, y la situación comenzaba a molestarle, pero como si fuera poco la chica ya ni le llamaba ni hablaba, había perdido a sus padres, está bien, pero él no tenía ganas de lidiar con una depresiva.

-¡Bora-san!- Juvia llegó corriendo, al parecer se encontraba mejor. – ¿Necesitaba hablar con Juvia?- él asintió, la había citado en el puente de la plaza, el mismo lugar donde le propuso salir.

-Juvia… todo este tiempo has estado encerrada en la depresión- Juvia frunció el ceño, sin entender. –No puedo tolerarlo más, quiero una novia que me preste atención, por eso lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar- Bora se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Juvia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó detenerlo.

-P-Pero ¡Bora-san!- él hizo caso omiso a su llamado y siguió su camino.

-Que te vaya bien- se sostuvo el pecho, le dolía, ella de verdad quería a Bora ¿acaso él no había sentido absolutamente nada por ella? Genial… ya había comenzado a llorar, todo había pasado tan rápido.

**-*/*/*/*-**

-¿¡Qué ese hijo de puta qué!?- Gajeel se levantó furioso, tirando la silla accidentalmente. – ¡Lo voy a matar!- Juvia se fregó los ojos para secarse las lagrimas, y a diferencia de su amigo, se levantó tranquila.

-Gajeel-kun, ni se te ocurra- él la miró furioso y se dispuso a salir de la casa en busca de Bora, cuando unas pequeñas manos en su fuerte brazo se lo impidieron. –Juvia vivirá- Gajeel la miró sorprendido –Juvia vivirá sin importar que, ella lo promete Gajeel-kun, esto es sólo otra experiencia más, Juvia está bien- Gajeel sonrió y le apoyó la mano en la cabeza.

\- Gehee~ esa es la actitud- Juvia sonrió, aliviada de haber tranquilizado a su amigo. Bora no le importaba, pero no quería que Gajeel se metiera en problemas. –Pero igual lo mataré- Juvia negó divertida, definitivamente no había caso con su amigo, pero así lo quería, tal y como era, agresivo y tsundere, porque eso hacía a Gajeel quien era, el mejor hermano que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Definitivamente no sabría qué hacer si algún día le faltara.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como están? Acá traigo el primer Omake del fic, estos omake's son pequeñas historias que irán apareciendo aleatoreamente en la historia, con el fin de explicar cosas que pasaron generalmente en el pasado de la historia. Tengo un par de omake's pensados como el día del accidente de Gajeel o uno GaLe, también haré alguno sobre Gray, pero si están interesados en algo que haya mencionado en la historia y les gustaría un Omake sobre eso me dicen y lo agrego a la lista :3 **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de Sonye-San, Sicaru y Elie-chan, de verdad es muy lindo siempre lo que me escriben así que ¡muchas gracias! **

**Elie-chan mucha suerte con tu mamá y ojalá se mejore, ten fe en ello y ya sabes siempre tendrás con quien contar :) Desde aquí te mando muchos besos y fuerza. **

**Gracias a todos los lectores ¡los amo! De verdad fue una grandiosa decisión hacerme una cuenta de Fanfiction, aquí hay gente maravillosa.**

**¡Besos a todos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

– ¡Juvia-san!– soltaron al unísono los niños, mientras Sayla levantaba una ceja y le soltaba una frívola mirada a Juvia.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?– Juvia cerró los ojos y exhaló.

–Mi nombre es Juvia, ahora suelte a los niños por favor– Sayla le lanzó una sonrisa burlesca seguida de una risa.

–Me duele en el alma pero temo que los mocosos pertenecen al orfanato, ahora señorita Juvia, le agradecería que se aparte de mi camino – la mujer utilizaba un tono sarcástico y un porte cínico. Aries miró a Juvia, implorándole con la mirada que los salvara, y a Juvia le recordaron a ella cuando era niña, cuando rogaba cada día que alguien alejara a los abusadores, ella había estado aterrada y sin poder hacer nada, tal como Loke y Aries.

–Juvia no quiere llegar a otros extremos – la molestia comenzaba a hacer eco en Juvia, quién no podía tolerar la idea de dejarlos volver a un lugar donde los maltrataran, a ellos y a vaya saber Dios cuántos niños más. – ¿O acaso Juvia debe llamar a la policía o a los servicios sociales?– Sayla frunció el ceño y la escrutó con la mirada.

– ¿Con qué excusa haría algo semejante? – Juvia mostró una sonrisa sarcástica por primera vez en su vida para luego negar con la cabeza.

–Juvia está segura que usted entiende perfectamente – Sayla apretó el agarre en las muñecas de los niños, produciendo que Aries soltara un quejido, lo cual molestó a Juvia. –Suéltelos… – su mirada se ensombreció a la par que tomaba su teléfono. –Juvia le advierte que ella no se queda en las amenazas– al no ver reacción por parte de la mujer, Juvia comenzó a teclear en su teléfono, hasta que una mano se lo arrebató.

–Veo que usted tiene algo contra nosotros – una mujer de cabello verde y mirada cínica se plantó frente a Juvia. – ¿Se puede saber el motivo de este espectáculo? – a Sayla se le iluminó la mirada mientras que la de los niños se desfiguraba por el terror, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Juvia.

– ¿Quién es usted? – la mujer levantó una ceja y le sonrió.

–Creo linda, que eso debería preguntarlo yo– Juvia afiló la mirada, esa mujer debía ser del orfanato, debido a las expresiones de los niños. –Oh, vamos, no me mires así, mira te demostraré que yo si tengo modales – con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara se inclinó levemente ante Juvia. –Mi nombre es Kyoka, directora del orfanato ¿y usted?

–Juvia Loxar, deseo llevarme a los niños– Kyoka comenzó a reír.

–Discúlpeme usted, señorita Loxar, pero si desea adoptar a los niños deberá presentarse en el orfanato y firmar varios papeles, sin contar que deberá entregar un informe con su nombre, edad y vivienda, luego analizaremos si usted es la indicada para hacerse cargo de ellos– Juvia sabía perfectamente que nunca le entregarían a esos niños, apenas tenía diecinueve años, no estaba estudiando y tampoco tenía una casa, sin mencionar que su trabajo como niñera era tiempo completo y de duración indefinida.

– Juvia lo comprende, pero tampoco cree que alguien que le levante la mano a un niño sea el indicado para dirigir un orfanato– Juvia no tenía pruebas de que Kyoka estuviera implicada, pero definitivamente estaba segura que ella era parte.

–Ya le dije que…– Sayla intentó protestar pero Kyoka la interrumpió.

–Déjala Sayla – la mirada de esta cambió drásticamente –Ella ya lo sabe– Kyoka dirigió su mirada molesta hacia Loke y Aries, quienes sudaron frio. Ella lo había admitido, y aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Juvia. –Pero debe saber señorita Loxar que no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya sé lidiar perfectamente con los servicios sociales, y le aseguro que mientras los niños se porten bien no habrá problema – nunca en toda su vida, Juvia había tenido la necesidad de arrancarle las mechas una por una a una mujer, pero Kyoka en pocos minutos la había asqueado. –Pero si usted, tiene el atrevimiento de meterse en mi camino, la pagarán ellos– Juvia apretó los puños y la fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Está amenazando a Juvia con los niños? – Kyoka tomó a Aries de la cara y apretó sus cachetes, mientras Loke le gritaba e intentaba zafarse.

– ¿No son lindos señorita Loxar? – Sayla tomó más fuertemente a Loke del brazo y lo metió dentro de una camioneta para luego hacer lo mismo con Aries. –Espero que no lo olvide, usted no me conoce, le recomiendo no meterse donde no la llaman – Kyoka se dio vuelta y le arrojó el celular a Juvia por sobre su hombro, quien lo atrapó a vuelo.

– ¡Juvia-san! – el grito de Aries hizo eco en su cabeza, pero Juvia no podía hacer nada, no podía sacarlos de ahí, el orfanato tenía la ley a su favor.

–Lo siento… lo siento– susurró mientras pequeñas lágrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas al ver partir la camioneta con los niños dentro.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Gray apagó la televisión y miró su celular que estaba sobre la mesita. Habían pasado dos horas y Juvia no había vuelto. Sólo a su madre se le ocurría juntar a un chico de casi veinte años con una chica como Juvia, porque vamos, ella era muy linda, y si él o ella hubieran sido diferentes, la situación podría haber sido catastrófica, algo mucho peor que el accidente de su habitación. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, debía idear un plan para escaparse en la noche sin que Juvia lo notara.

Natsu lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa a eso de las doce, y siendo las cuatro y media Gray no tenía idea de que hacer. Era su primer día con Juvia como niñera y ya había pasado de todo, no estaba seguro de querer tentar a su suerte aquella noche.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, hizo eco en toda la casa, sacando a Gray de sus pensamientos. Juvia ingresó a la sala y lo observó.

–Gray-sama ¿necesita algo? – Gray la miró aturdido.

–No, gracias– Juvia asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras. Gray la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el segundo piso, podía deducir que se encerró en su habitación ya que había escuchado la puerta. Él no solía agradecer seguido, pero por esta vez decidió hacerlo, Juvia estaba pálida y apagada, quizás le habría pasado algo afuera. No quería saberlo en realidad, después de todo no tenía intenciones de entablar una amistad con ella, pero entonces ¿por qué demonios estaba subiendo las escaleras?

–Juvia– llamó a la puerta y en no más de cinco segundos la puerta se abrió.

–G-Gray-sama ¿se le ofrece algo? – Juvia se había cambiado la ropa, llevaba simplemente un pantalón con una remera manga larga blanca que tendía a ser casi transparente, por ende Gray no pudo evitar bajar su vista hacia su pecho, donde se podía notar el corpiño negro que ella llevaba puesto. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un pervertido? Era cierto que tenia la manía de quitarse la ropa de vez en cuando, pero nunca había sido pervertido cuando de chicas se trataba. Malditas hormonas y maldita Ur. – ¿Gray-sama? – cuando se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba su vista había quedado en el pecho de Juvia, quiso desaparecer.

–Nada, olvídalo– Juvia ladeó la cabeza confundida y él se dio media vuelta en un intento porque ella no notara lo que acababa de pasar, y así él poder conservar su dignidad. –Mierda…– murmuró una vez llegó a su cuarto. Primer día y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Decidió meterse a bañar, un buen baño le haría bien, y así olvidaría todos los deslices que cometió en el día. Sería lo mejor.

Una vez que Juvia cerró la puerta se tiró a la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría solos a dos "adolescentes" en una casa. Primer día y ya tenía un mal presentimiento. Observó que el reloj marcaba las cinco menos diez. ¿Era idea de ella o el tiempo estaba pasando extremadamente lento? Definitivamente el día había estado asqueroso, especialmente por Loke y Aries, en verdad Juvia se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder ayudarlos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que Kyoka se apiadara de ellos y no los dañara.

¿Debería hablarle a Gray acerca de los niños? No, no tenía sentido, él no podría hacer nada. Además, al parecer Gray estaba algo extraño y Juvia prefería no molestarlo

**-*/*/*/*-**

Natsu llegó corriendo al comedor seguido por su gato Happy.

– ¡Lucy! –el grito de Natsu produjo que la rubia soltara el sartén, que por suerte todavía no tenía nada sobre él.

– ¡Natsu! ¡Casi me das un infarto! –Natsu rió y se rascó la mejilla, mientras Lucy se apoyaba sobre la mesada y suspiraba. – ¿Qué necesitas? –la cara de Natsu se transformó a una mueca de horror.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Lo olvidé! –Lucy se golpeó la frente mientras veía como Natsu se lamentaba escandalosamente. – ¡Oh, lo recordé! Hoy tengo que acompañar a Gray a otra fiesta ¿Te molestaría cuidar de Happy? –Lucy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Oh, ni hablar Natsu, esta vez los voy a acompañar, Happy estará bien– Natsu negó con la cabeza.

–No Lucy, sabes que esas fiestas son peligrosas ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que fuiste? –la rubia se sonrojó levemente y corrió la mirada haciendo un mohín, recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez.

–No sucedió nada malo, eso fue todo tu culpa Natsu, ese chico sólo quería bailar– Natsu frunció el ceño y Lucy lo señaló acusadoramente. – ¡Y tú te le abalanzaste y lo golpeaste!

– ¡Mentira! –gritó ofendido – ¡Ese maldito tenia deseos pervertidos!–Lucy le tiró con un repasador pero Natsu lo esquivó.

– ¿¡Y tú que sabes!? ¿Ahora lees mentes? –Natsu tomó el repasador y se lo aventó a Lucy, dándole en la cara.

– ¡Te estaba mirando los pechos! –Happy saltó a la mesada y robó el pescado que Lucy tenía pensado freír en lo que ambos jóvenes discutían.

– ¡Y tú me los tocaste! ¡Y no por eso te golpee! – Natsu abrió los ojos y la boca de forma graciosa antes de contestarle.

– ¡Fue un accidente! Y si me golpeaste Lucy– la rubia le tiró con el repasador de nuevo, esta vez dándole en la cabeza.

–Como sea, iré quieras o no, cuando tú y Gray van solos todo termina mucho peor – Lucy se volteó y apoyó sus manos en la mesada, buscando el pescado. – ¿Y el pescado? –Natsu miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Happy devorando alegremente el pescado, en un intento por distraer a Lucy y salvar a su amigo, la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

– ¡Hola Lucy! –ella volteó la cabeza y al ver a su amigo tan cerca se sonrojó violentamente.

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? – intentó golpearlo con el sartén pero Natsu fue más rápido y salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Happy, seguido por una Lucy con un sartén en la mano.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y Juvia ya tenía la comida lista.

– ¡Gray-sama la comida está lista! –Gray bajó cansinamente por las escaleras, debía poner en marcha su plan. Luego de haberse bañado y refrescado su mente una idea había surgido. Tenía que enojarse con Juvia, si conseguía que pelearan, ella no se iba a atrever a tocar a su puerta en toda la noche, de esa manera podría escapar tranquilo, y de lo contrario si ella se atrevía a querer hablar con él cuando ya estuviera fuera de la casa, al tocar la puerta y no hallar respuesta del otro lado, deduciría que él seguía molesto y se iría. El plan era perfecto. –Espero le guste Gray-sama– Le daba un poco de lastima tener que tratarla mal después de lo que le había pasado hoy en la mañana. – ¿Se encuentra bien Gray-sama?

–Sí, ya déjame tranquilo–Juvia abrió levemente la boca y asintió. –No intentes ayudarme ¿entiendes? – la chica lo miró entre confundida y aturdida.

–Pero… ¿dé que está hablan…?– la interrumpió muy a su pesar, detestaba iniciar peleas de la nada.

–Escuché lo que le dijiste a Ur, no necesito ayuda, no me conoces así que no estorbes– Gray se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su habitación, pero no contaba con que Juvia lo tomaría del brazo.

– ¡Ur-san está preocupada por usted Gray-sama!– él apartó su brazo bruscamente dejando las manos de Juvia en el aire.

–No me estorbes Juvia– ella ablandó la mirada. Mierda. –Entre menos hablemos mejor estaremos– Juvia no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, esta vez lo tomó por el cuello de su remera.

– ¿Por qué se comporta así? –Gray la tomó de las muñecas y la apartó sin ser brusco. No quería lastimarla.

–No te importa– la miró lo más fríamente que su mirada pudo, lo cual produjo que ella retrocediera, aquella mirada le helaba hasta el alma.

–Gray-sama…–susurró y se llevó ambas manos a su pecho. Definitivamente no lloraría por un grosero, con Bora ya había tenido suficiente.

Gray salió del baño abrochándose la camisa, luego tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Natsu.

_"Flamita, ya voy para tu casa"_ **–Enviado 11:45 PM**

_"Te espero Hielito, más te vale no tardar_

_PD: Lucy viene -.-" –_**Enviado 11:47 PM**

_"JA ¡Te tienen controlado!" _**–Enviado 11:47 PM**

_"No te pienso contestar"_ **–Enviado 11:48 PM**

_"Te das cuenta que acabas de hacerlo ¿Cierto?" _**–Enviado 11:48 PM**

Luego de eso dejó su celular en la mesa de luz– no le gustaba llevarlo a esos lugares –y salió por la ventana, teniendo cuidado de no caerse, y de tampoco hacer ruido. Sosteniéndose, cerró la ventana y saltó hacia el árbol para luego bajar y salir corriendo. A veces se sentía un fugitivo.

Juvia se remueve incómoda en su cama, ella no quería estar peleada con él, sería muy incómodo convivir en un lugar lleno de tensión. Juvia detestaba la tensión. Aparta las sábanas y se levanta, dudaba que Gray esté dormido.

–Gray-sama– toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta. Suspira, seguramente Gray estaría molesto. –Gray-sama por favor, Juvia quiere hablar con usted– frunciendo el ceño abre la puerta, ya eran suficientes niñerías. –Disculpe Gray-sama pero…– se interrumpió a si misma al ver la habitación vacía. Tocó la puerta del baño pero nadie respondió, cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que también el baño estaba vacío. Se acercó hacia la cama y en definitiva no había rastro de Gray. No se podía haber escapado.

Un sonido alertó a Juvia y al darse vuelta vio que era el celular de Gray, no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de los demás pero esta vez era necesario. Era un mensaje.

_"Apúrate o te dejo, esta vez quiero llegar temprano porque viene Lucy" _**–Enviado 11:59 PM**

Había ido a una de esas fiestas en los barrios bajos como le había contado Ur, estaba segura. Gracias a los contactos del padre de Gajeel, Juvia sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban esas fiestas. Iría a buscar a Gray, y lo traería de los pelos si fuera necesario.

* * *

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo :3 Disculpen la tardanza. ¡30 Reviews! Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer esta historia. **

**En los próximos capítulos se viene más Gruvia :D **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Saludos! **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Lo único que se escucha en aquella silenciosa noche era el sonido de las llantas rodando por el pavimento. Gray había dejado el auto, seguramente para no hacer ruido y no despertarla, pero ese chico estaba a años luz de superarla. Juvia definitivamente no le fallaría a Ur, aquella mujer había confiado ciegamente en ella, lo mínimo que podía y le correspondía hacer era cuidar de Gray. Aunque sonara extraño que un chico de su edad necesitara de cuidados. Juvia no entendía ni imaginaba sus razones, pero estaba segura que las tenía.

Ur era una grandiosa madre, le hacía acordar mucho a la suya, por eso Juvia no comprendía como Gray no quisiera hacerla siempre feliz, después de haberlo sacado de un orfanato, que al parecer la mayoría eran tormentosos. Juvia fue a parar un par de meses a uno tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, había sido un castigo por parte de su tío, aunque en realidad, ella no recordaba que había hecho. Gracias a Gajeel, quien había amenazado a su tío con su papá, logró salir. El lugar era feo y los directivos severos, sin contar que la comida era horrible, pero de igual manera nunca escuchó de alguno donde le levantaran la mano a un niño pequeño, a tal punto de aterrarlo, viéndose obligado a escapar.

Las luces y la música fuerte la aturdieron, y eso que aun estaba a una cuadra. Estacionó el auto y lo aseguró con alarma, lo mejor sería no acercarse en él, no por prejuiciosa, sino por precavida.

Cada pasó que daba la ponía más nerviosa, no le gustaban para nada esos lugares. La fiesta era al aire libre, y ocupaba toda la calle, sería difícil encontrar a Gray.

–Ey preciosa– Juvia maldijo mentalmente cuando un hombre ya pasado de alcohol se le acercó con una sonrisa lasciva. – ¿Te gustaría bailar? – _al menos pidió permiso_, pensó con gracia mientras negaba y seguía su camino. Condenado Gray Fullbuster que la obligaba a hacer tales cosas.

– ¡Natsu! ¡Gray! –una rubia pasó frente a ella, con las manos alrededor de su boca, simulando un altavoz. ¿Sera que ambas buscaban al mismo Gray? No perdía nada con probar.

–Disculpa…– Juvia posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, captando su atención. – No quiero incomodarla, pero me gustaría saber si el Gray que busca se apellida Fullbuster –ella la miró asombrada para luego sonreírle.

– ¿Conoces a Gray? –Juvia asintió y la rubia le sonrió más ampliamente. – ¡Que alivio! Lo estoy buscando ¿lo has visto? ¿No sabes si iba con un chico de pelo rosa? – _¿pelo rosa? _Juvia se vio tentada a reírse, debido a que imaginó a Gray con pelo rosa, pero se contuvo.

–N-No… Juvia también lo está buscando– la rubia rió levemente cubriéndose la boca.

– ¿Hablas en tercera persona? ¡Que linda! – Juvia se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Maldita forma de hablar en tercera persona.

–Si quieres lo buscamos juntas, por cierto, mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto Juvia– ella le estiró la mano y Juvia la aceptó, estrechándola, pero cuando quiso contestarle algo una voz la interrumpió.

– ¡Lucy! –al mirar sobre el hombro de Lucy se encontró con un chico de pelo rosa que venía corriendo hacia ellas.

– ¡Natsu! –Lucy se le acercó y le golpeó el hombro. – ¿¡Cómo me dejas sola!? ¿Dónde está Gray? Alguien lo busca– Natsu miró a Juvia y ladeó la cabeza.

–Lo dejé en la barra ¿quién es ella? –Lucy miró hacia Juvia y le sonrió.

–Ella es Juvia, conoce a Gray de…–Lucy se encontró con que no le había preguntado a Juvia de donde conocía a Gray, o que eran. – ¿De dónde lo conoces Juvia? En verdad no te había visto antes– Juvia en realidad no sabía que responder, algo le decía que sería vergonzoso para Gray decirle a sus amigos que tenía una niñera.

–J-Juvia…–ella se vio interrumpida una vez más, esta vez por una voz que conocía bien.

– ¿¡Dónde se andan metiendo!? Me dejan solo en…–inevitablemente Gray notó a Juvia, palideciendo a tal punto de parecer de papel. Juvia pensó en la opción de comentarles que era su niñera, después de todo se merecía un pequeño castigo por escaparse.

–Hola, Gray-sama– la sonrisa de Juvia era una mezcla de malicia y molestia, Gray notó fácilmente las intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa. – ¿Lucy-san quería saber de dónde Juvia conoce a Gray-sama?– Lucy asintió y luego miró a Natsu, quien se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que tampoco sabía que sucedía. –Juvia es la…– en un increíblemente rápido movimiento, Gray se acercó a Juvia y le tapó la boca con su mano, pero Juvia lo mordió, haciendo que este la suelte. – ¡Ur-san le encargó a Juvia cuidar a Gray-sama! ¡Juvia es la…!– Gray no sabía dónde meterse ni que hacer, por ende actuó por impulso.

– ¡NOVIA! –Juvia estaba igual o quizás más sorprendida que Natsu y Lucy, quienes abrieron increíblemente sus ojos y bocas.

– ¿¡N-Novia!? – tan sorprendidos que incluso se sincronizaban para hablar.

Gray se dio la vuelta y se tapó la boca, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y orejas. Estaba tan desesperado porque no se enteraran que tenía una niñera que no pensó lo que dijo y simplemente lo soltó. Desgraciadamente el remedio terminó siendo peor que la enfermedad.

–S-Sí– asintió sin darse la vuelta, no tenía otra opción que seguir la mentira, retractarse sería peor. –Juvia es mi novia– Juvia se sonrojó violentamente e infló los cachetes. No se saldría con la suya.

– ¡Eso es…!–Gray la cargó al estilo princesa, produciendo que el sonrojo de Juvia incrementara.

– ¡Chicos! Juvia y yo nos vamos ¡Nos vemos luego! – Gray salió corriendo con Juvia en sus brazos, bajo ningún punto de vista ella podía volver a ver a sus amigos.

– ¡Gray-sama! ¡Baje a Juvia inmediatamente! –él la interrumpió dirigiéndole una mirada helada.

– Viniste en auto ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está? –Juvia frunció el ceño y le señaló con el dedo la dirección donde lo había estacionado. Gray le ponía los pelos de punta. De repente todo se movió y se sintió caer, acompañada de un fuerte dolor en su retaguardia. ¡El maldito la había soltado!

– ¡Gray-sama es un grosero! –Juvia no acostumbraba levantar la voz, pero en un solo día Gray había logrado mover todas sus estructuras. Él, ignorándola olímpicamente, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el auto. – ¡Gray-sama mal agradecido! ¡Juvia no puede creer que alguien sea tan odioso! – Juvia seguía hablando y Gray seguía ignorándola, no quería pelear, más si ella seguía así, no tardaría en responderle. – ¡Gray-sama no merece una madre como Ur-san! –esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, más porque tristemente era cierto, pero Gray no soportaba escucharlo.

– ¡Ya basta! –ya habían llegado al auto, por eso Gray aprovechó para tirar del brazo de su niñera y acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el vehículo. –Tú no sabes nada de mi Juvia, y te atreves a juzgarme– Juvia comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de impotencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había volteado la cara de Gray con una bofetada, sintiéndose culpable, porque a pesar de que la merecía, ella no quería levantarle la mano a nadie.

–No sabe absolutamente nada Gray-sama, y Juvia tampoco sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza, ni puede comprender sus razones, pero Juvia le asegura que Ur-san no merece lo que le hace –Gray no la miraba, seguía con la cara volteada. Se sentía idiota por hacerla llorar. –Aproveche lo que tiene Gray-sama, porque cuando lo pierda no tendrá derecho a llorarlo, no deje escapar los lazos tan hermosos que tiene –la mano se Juvia se posó sobre la mejilla sana de Gray, volteando su cabeza para que la vea. –Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no es una mala persona, por eso no vale la pena actuar de forma fría, si quiere no tiene que llevarse bien con Juvia, pero dudo mucho que haya razones para llevarse mal con Ur-san– Gray boqueó, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una chica como ella, así que sólo se liberó y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, sin miedo a que ella lo viera, por alguna razón no se sentía incómodo, todo lo contrario. Mientras tanto, Juvia acercó su rostro a la mejilla abofeteada de Gray y la besó, sorprendiéndolo. –Disculpe a Juvia por abofetearlo, Gray-sama– Gray sonrió y se agachó apoyando su cabeza en el auto, creando una especie de abrazo entre él y su niñera.

–Juvia… gracias– ella sonrió y soltó un par de lágrimas.

–No es nada, Gray-sama –la noche se aclaró un poco, y un chico soltó poco a poco un fuerte peso de sus hombros. No tenía sentido buscar a su padre si en el proceso perdía lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Su mandre, Ur.

** -*/*/*/*-**

Una semana y media pasó y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido luego de la fiesta, simplemente siguieron su rutina normal, sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, y como todo día de semana normal, Gray debía volver a la universidad, mientras Juvia se quedaba sola en la casa.

–Gray-sama, el desayuno está listo– como siempre, Juvia no esperaba respuesta y bajaba a la cocina, pero luego de que pasaran veinte minutos, y Gray aun no bajara, ella se preocupó. Lo cual era raro ya que el sólo tardaba menos de diez minutos en arreglarse. Decidió subir para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. –Gray-sama ¿está todo bien? –al no recibir respuesta nuevamente, se asustó. –Juvia entrará– al entrar se encontró a Gray tirado en la cama, destapado, boca arriba y respirando agitadamente. – ¡Gray-sama! ¿Qué le sucede? – se acercó rápidamente y notó que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, si no estuviera preocupada se atrevería a decir que se veía tierno. – ¡Gray-sama está volando de fiebre! – Gray rió levemente y abrió los ojos.

–J-Juvia… ¿Cuántos… años tienes? Nadie… usa ya esa… expresión –no necesitó tomar el termómetro, que por cierto no sabía si tenían. Gray estaba hirviendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba y hablaba con dificultad. Juvia ignoró su comentario y corrió a buscar un pañuelo para humedecerlo a la cocina.

–Aguante, Gray-sama– a pesar de estar volando de fiebre, Gray no podía evitar sentirse bien al ver a Juvia preocupada por él, además de la gracia que le causaba su dramatismo extremo. –Esto ayudará a bajarle la fiebre– le colocó el pañuelo e inmediatamente Gray sintió el frio en su frente, era agradable. – Juvia le traerá agua fresca y un medicamento, debe tener muchas sed– Gray asintió y cerró los ojos, la cabeza le dolía. No sabía si estaba delirando o qué, pero Juvia ya se encontraba con un vaso de agua frente a él. –Tómela Gray-sama– Gray obedeció y se la tomó de golpe, cosa que hizo que Juvia frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Qué? – Juvia suspiró y negó.

–No hay nada para la fiebre, Juvia irá a comprar– Gray asintió y se recostó. Supo que Juvia se había ido de su cuarto porque ya no sentía su presencia, pero definitivamente su agradable olor se había quedado junto a él.

Juvia era especial, Gray lo sabía, era cierto que la conocía poco pero ella había llegado a agradarle. Quizás si se hubieran conocido en otra situación podrían ser amigos, pero ahora, el único lazo que los unía era meramente profesional.

Su celular sonó y estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo. El cuerpo había empezado a dolerle.

_"¡Gray! ¿Me llevas la tarea de Historia? Natsu no me dejó hacerla, estuvo molestando toda la noche" _**–Enviado 07:26 AM**

Era un mensaje de Lucy, Natsu era bastante predecible a veces, y la pobre rubia debía aguantarle sus caprichos infantiles, debido a que estaban viviendo juntos.

_"Lo siento, Lucy, hoy no voy. Estoy enfermo" _**–Enviado 07:27 AM**

_"Mierda. No hay problema, ¡recupérate! _–**Enviado 07:27 AM**

A diferencia de Natsu, Lucy, por suerte, contestaba rápido los mensajes.

Gray dejó el celular nuevamente en la mesita y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Odiaba enfermarse, porque generalmente siempre venía acompañado de terribles dolores. Maldijo cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

_"PD: Llama a Juvia para que te cuide"_ –**Enviado 07:28 AM **

Un pensamiento estúpido cruzó por su mente, Lucy no tenía idea. Era gracioso porque en realidad, Juvia si estaba cuidando de él, pero por ser su niñera.

– ¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia está aquí! –escuchó el grito proveniente del primer piso y luego los rápidos pasos subiendo las escalares. Esa tonta podía caerse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Juvia entró despeinada y un poco sucia.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – hizo un esfuerzo triunfal por hablar seguido. Juvia suspiró y se tiró en el piso, a un lado de él.

–Un auto… casi arrolla a Juvia ¡pero ella lo esquivó! Aunque Juvia terminó cayendo en el barro– Gray quiso golpearse la frente con la mano, pero estaba demasiado adolorido para eso. Juvia hizo un puchero y se corrió el pelo de la cara. En verdad se veía tierna. –Tómela Gray-sama –la pastilla, tal como el agua, no tardó en pasar por la garganta de Gray. Sus ansias por mejorar eran notables. –Bueno, si Gray-sama necesita algo llame a Juvia

Gray no quería que ella se fuera, quizás era la fiebre, quizás el dolor, o quizás porque cuando estaba enfermo Ur siempre se quedaba junto a él, pero sea cual sea la causa, él la tomó de la mano y pronunció una palabra que le dio un vuelco al corazón de Juvia.

–Quédate– ella quería quedarse, él estaba enfermo ¿cierto? Y ella era su niñera ¿cierto? Debía cuidarlo, no era malo si se quedaba junto a él.

–Juvia se quedará…– Gray sonrió cuando ella se sentó en el suelo y recostó su cabeza y brazos en el borde la cama.

–Gracias– Juvia le sonrió y Gray sintió algo cálido dentro de él.

_Sólo es la fiebre_

Pero aunque se lo repitiera cien veces, Gray sabía que ya le estaba tomando cariño a su niñera.

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

_"No ¿en serio?"_

**jaja Bueno, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos! **


	9. Capítulo 8

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

Gray se levantó ya sintiéndose mejor y llevándose la sorpresa de que Juvia se encontraba durmiendo apoyada en el borde de su cama. El día anterior lo había estado cuidando todo el tiempo, y más cuando él le pidió que se quedara, pero en realidad no esperaba que ella pasara la noche allí junto a él.

Suspiró y se levantó para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación. Seguramente no había sido una buena noche para ella.

—Gray-sama… —detuvo su andar cuando la sintió pronunciar su nombre. —Tome su… medicamento —se vio tentado a reírse pero se contuvo, no tenía intención alguna de despertarla.

Una vez llegó a la habitación abrió la puerta con dificultad y luego depositó a Juvia en la cama. Ella se removió pero terminó por acomodarse. En verdad era tierna, tanto que incluso no le faltaban ganas de quedarse allí, pero no, debía ir a la universidad.

—Gajeel-kun… —Gray paró en seco cuando escuchó aquel nombre salir de los labios de su niñera, nombre que pertenecía a su amigo.

_J-Juvia solo extraña a su amigo… Gajeel-kun, hace un año que se fue y…_

Recordó a Juvia llorando entre sus brazos, ciertamente no había comprendido del todo lo de irse, pero aun así Juvia se había negado a volver a hablar del tema y él no estaba dispuesto a sacárselo, la respetaba y estaba seguro que era un tema serio.

Seguramente habían tenido una pelea fuerte, él no se imaginaría que haría si algún día Ur se cansara de él y no deseara verlo más. Claramente no pasaría, pero de tan sólo pensarlo se le calaban hasta los huesos.

—Aun… no te vayas —por un momento creyó que ella se lo decía a él, pero al voltear la encontró profundamente dormida. Debía irse en ese momento.

No encontró la necesidad de dejarle una carta ni nada por el estilo, Juvia sabía que él debía ir a la universidad. Por ello, sin desayunar, tomó las llaves del auto y emprendió camino a la institución.

No tuvo tiempo ni para bajar del auto cuando Lucy y Natsu ya lo habían abordado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Gray? ¿Ya no estás enfermo? —Lucy lo miró preocupada mientras que Natsu bufó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Di más bien que tenías ganas de faltar, hielito —Lucy lo golpeó en el hombro, a lo que Natsu simplemente se encogió de hombros, soltando a Gray.

—Digamos que no era tan grave, sólo fiebre —y sin más retrasos los tres ingresaron al salón, encontrándose con que todos estaban alborotados.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Natsu se acercó a una de sus compañeras, Erza, quien estaba sentada lejos de todos y sonrojada.

—P-Pues… el profesor Fernandes… —antes de poder continuar Gray y Lucy se acercaron.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Jellal? —Mirajane, quien había escuchado la pregunta de Gray, se acercó con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Oh vamos Erza! ¿No les has dicho? —la pelirroja la miró mal, a lo que la chica le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. —No es algo de lo que avergonzarse —Gray, frustrado por haber llegado tarde y no saber lo que sucedía, interrumpió a Mirajane.

— ¿Quieren decirnos qué demonios sucedió? —Erza lo fulminó con la mirada, aun sonrojada.

— ¡El profesor Jellal renunció al puesto por Erza! ¿No es tierno? —las expresiones en los rostros del trió que se había retrasado eran épicas, sin descripción posible que les hiciera justicia.

— ¿¡Ehhhhh!? —los demás alumnos voltearon momentáneamente sólo para apreciar la sorpresa en los rostros de sus camaradas.

— ¿Es cierto Erza? —la joven asintió a la pregunta de su amiga, sonrojándose aun más. Ella definitivamente no estaba preparada para semejante noticia que la abordó ni bien cruzó las puertas de la universidad. Nunca, nunca, creyó que Jellal fuera a corresponderla a tal magnitud. — ¡Oh Dios! ¿Puedes creerlo Natsu? —su amigo salió del trance, únicamente para tirarse sobre Erza y azotarla a preguntas. Quien las respondió… a golpes.

—Vaya, vaya —Gray se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró. —Mira, si Jellal no está ¿Quién nos dará la clase? —Mirajane hizo una mueca y respondió.

—Ahí radica el problema Gray, fue todo de improvisto, no tenemos profesor —Pronto se acercaban las semanas de exámenes, y sin profesor la clase se retrasaría, pero a esas alturas sería difícil encontrar uno nuevo para el resto del año. Básicamente estaban jodidos.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Juvia se frotó los ojos y bostezó, al pasar las manos por sus mejillas las sintió ligeramente húmedas. Había tenido una pesadilla con Gajeel, y pensar que hace tiempo no se presentaban; creía haberlas superado.

Una vez despierta observó su alrededor, estaba en su habitación y ella no recordaba haberse movido. Juraría que se había dormido en el borde de la cama de Gray, su dolor de espalda lo confirmaba. Y hablando de eso… ¡Gray! ¿Qué hora era? ¡Debía despertarlo!

Salió corriendo e ingresó velozmente a la pieza de Gray, que para su sorpresa estaba vacía; por ende, Gray ya se había ido.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando dedujo que Gray podría haberla llevado a su habitación. Maldito sueño pesado.

Bostezó y bajó las escaleras, tenía la garganta seca y quería beber algo. Abrió la heladera y lo primero que notó fue una bolsita marrón cerrada, la cual contenía la comida que Gray debía llevarse a la universidad. Ese tonto la había olvidado, y como Juvia no tenía nada que hacer podía alcanzársela.

Gray se había llevado el auto y por eso debía tomarse un taxi, que por suerte no tardó en encontrar.

Una vez en la universidad le entregó el dinero al taxista y se dirigió a las puertas de la institución.

—Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —ni bien ingresó fue abordada por una mujer de avanzada edad, encargada de la secretaria.

—Juvia trajo algo para un alumno —levantó la bolsita marrón y la mujer asintió.

— ¿De qué nivel es? —Juvia hizo memoria, recordando lo poco que Gray le había contado sobre la universidad.

—Él es de segundo año, de la clase A —la mujer volvió a asentir y sonrió ligeramente.

—Tienes suerte, esa clase está teniendo un ligero problema con un profesor, así que no interrumpirás nada —Juvia se alivió y comenzó a avanzar, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió. —Pero debo advertirle, señorita, que esta será la primera y última vez que puedo permitirlo, los alumnos deben ser responsables de sus cosas —Juvia asintió mecánicamente, un poco avergonzada. Entendía perfectamente la situación. —No puedo guiarte al aula, pero no es difícil llegar, es en el segundo piso, la primera después de las escaleras.

Una vez la mujer se retiró Juvia suspiró y emprendió camino a las escaleras. Así que la clase de Gray tenía problemas.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Gray se golpeó la frente con la mano, Natsu se había unido al grupo que festejaba el tener horas libres.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano caerá en la cuenta de que no es algo de risa —asintió al comentario de Lucy, esperando que la rubia no se equivocara.

Entre tanto ruido pudo distinguir golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Están tocando? —Lucy se levantó y abrió la puerta, pegando un gritito que hizo que toda la clase volteara a verla. Juvia, quien había recibido el abrazo de la rubia, se sonrojó al notar todas las miradas puestas en ellas. —Ven pasa, buscas a Gray ¿Cierto? está por aquí —mientras tanto, el susodicho no comprendía que hacia su niñera allí.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Gray se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, quien sonriendo le tendió la bolsita de comida.

—Gray-sama olvidó su almuerzo —la clase soltó un "aww" colectivo, haciendo sonrojar a Gray. Malditos chismosos.

—Gracias —desvió la mirada y tomó la bolsa, para luego empujar levemente a Juvia hacia la puerta. —Nos vemos en casa —le susurró para que nadie escuchará, pero antes de poder sacar a Juvia, Natsu la tomó del brazo y la metió devuelta a la clase.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Quédate un rato Juvia! —ella estaba por decir algo, pero su "novio" habló por ella.

—Nada de eso, Juvia debe irse —Gray no tenía demasiadas ganas de que ella se quedará, era obvio; por eso Juvia decidió respetar su espacio.

—J-Juvia debe volver, pero gracias Natsu-san —luego se dirigió a Gray y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Nos vemos luego, Gray-sama —él asintió, dispuesto a volver a su asiento, pero al parecer no era su día, ya que alguien volvió a llamar Juvia.

— ¡Hey! Juvia Loxar ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Gray pudo notar la tensión de Juvia, quien no volteó, sólo se quedó parada frente a la puerta. — ¡Oh vamos, linda! Voltea ¿o ya no me recuerdas? —un silencio sepulcral reino en el aula, muchos habían tomado a Juvia como la novia de Gray; por ello estaban expectantes a lo que este fuera a hacer.

—B-Bora… —susurró y se volteó para encontrarse de lleno con su pasado, parado frente a ella y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gray no tardó en acercarse y ponerse junto a Juvia, la tensión de esta no le había dado buena espina, y más si el causante parecía ser Bora. Él no tenía idea de que se conocieran.

— ¿Lo conoces Juvia? —ella, incapaz de hablar asintió. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con Bora luego de haberse mudado.

—Soy su ex novio ¿sorprendido, Fullbuster? —de repente la clase se sumió en una tensión colectiva, todos expectantes a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

—Pues bien, yo soy su actual —Gray sonrió al ver la expresión molesta de Bora al no poder incordiarlo. Un par de chicas suspiraron decepcionadas al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— ¿G-Gray-sama? —él giró su vista hacia Juvia, quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Mierda, se dejó llevar. —Juvia cree que debe irse… —este asintió y ella intentó voltearse pero Bora la tomó del brazo.

—Oye espera, no te vayas —Gray observó la tristeza de Juvia reflejada en su rostro por una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que lo impulsara a tomar a Bora del brazo y alejarlo de ella.

—Si Juvia quiere irse, se irá y ni tu ni nadie le pondrá la mano encima en frente mío —Juvia sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho y, no resistiendo su impulso, se tiro sobre Gray, abrazándolo.

— ¡Gray-sama está defendiendo a Juvia! —este se sonrojó levemente y la apartó con cuidado. ¿Qué carajo había sido eso?

—Pues sí, tonta, no es la gran cosa —Bora, molesto por ver a Juvia tan cómoda con Gray, cuando a él si a penas la dejaba abrazarla, frunció el ceño.

—Oye Juvia ¿y qué hay de Redfox? ¿Te sigue teniendo atada con una correa? —el tiempo se detuvo para Juvia y Gray, para ella por obvias razones, y para él porque sabía que hablar de su amigo con Juvia era un tema delicado. Sin embargo, Bora no estaba enterado de lo que le había pasado a Gajeel, simplemente quiso molestarla, porque sabía que Juvia se enojaba cuando hablaban mal de su amigo.

— ¿Redfox? ¡Ese es el apellido de Gajeel! —antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Natsu, quien no pudo leer el ambiente que se había generado en torno a Juvia, se paró frente a ella con una sonrisa. — ¿Él está hablando de Gajeel Redfox? —Juvia sonrió dolorosamente y asintió. Así que Natsu lo conocía, que feo, ella debía darle la mala noticia. — ¿Dónde está viviendo? No lo veo hace mucho tiempo —a Juvia le pareció que la sonrisa de Natsu era extremadamente radiante, tanto que le dolía tener que borrarla.

—Natsu-san —Juvia agachó la mirada, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo, hasta él notó que algo andaba mal. —Gajeel-kun falleció en un accidente automovilístico hace un año… l-lo siento mucho —Natsu se quedó de piedra, procesando la información, igual que Bora y Gray. —Espero que puedas perdonar a Juvia por darte tan mala noticia —Natsu, saliendo del shock, posó una mano en su hombro.

—No, yo lo siento mucho —luego le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Bora. —Y tú deberías cuidar tu boca —dicho eso se sentó en su banco, seguido por Lucy, quien se acercó a tratar de darle apoyo. Mientras, Bora no decía nada; simplemente se quedó observando a Juvia y sintiéndose, esta vez, extremadamente culpable.

—Gray-sama… Juvia se va—le susurró y salió por la puerta con la cabeza gacha, no sólo le dolía el ver a Bora y recordar a Gajeel, sino que también había puesto triste a Natsu; nunca se imaginó que él conociera a Gajeel.

Salió de la universidad y suspiró, debía caminar hasta encontrar un taxi.

— Juvia, espera —al voltearse se topó con Gray, quien llevaba su mochila en el hombro y en la mano las llaves del auto.

—Gray-sama, vuelva adentro por favor —él negó y caminó hacia el auto, ingresando en este y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Juvia se acercó al auto y lo miró con reproche desde afuera. —Escuche Gray-sama, Juvia debe cuidarlo, así que como la persona a cargo de usted le pido que vuelva a la universidad, no es bueno que falte, ya lo hizo ayer —Gray la miró fijamente con su característica seriedad, intimidando levemente a Juvia.

—Y yo como tu novio te llevaré a casa —Juvia se sonrojó violentamente e hizo un gracioso mohín.

— ¡Gray-sama no es el novio de Juvia! —Gray se echó a reír levemente, Juvia era única en su especie.

—Súbete, Juvia o te subiré yo —ella no quiso poner a prueba a Gray, estaba segura que él era capaz de bajarse y subirla al auto, no sería buena idea; por eso lo obedeció y subió.

El trayecto hasta la casa transcurrió en silencio, Juvia tenía la mente en lo sucedido hace un rato, y Gray… él no sabía de qué manera abordar el tema, no sabía que su amigo había muerto, como tonto nunca consideró esa opción. Se recriminaba mentalmente, con razón ella había llorado de semejante forma.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la universidad, Gray-sama —ni bien llegaron, Juvia abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, luego de haberle dicho aquello.

Pero Gray no quería volver ¿qué clase de insensible seria si la dejara sola en un momento así? El perder a un ser querido era muy doloroso, y que su ex se lo haya recordado no era placentero. Sobre todo porque Gray conocía a Bora, y aquel tipo no sabía tratar a las mujeres; se imaginaba que Juvia no lo había pasado muy bien a su lado.

—Juvia, tenemos que hablar —cerró la puerta de la casa tras él y siguió a Juvia hasta el sillón, donde ella se sentó.

—Gray-sama quiere saber qué pasó ¿cierto? —él asintió, sabía que ella no tenía ninguna obligación de contarle, pero él quería conocer la situación para saber cómo actuar. —Juvia perdió a sus padres a los quince años, y durante un largo tiempo… —Gray se sentó a su lado, atento a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. —Juvia se sumió en una depresión. Gajeel-kun y Levy-san estuvieron ahí… y todo terminó bien, pero luego de un corto tiempo Bora terminó con Juvia; él dijo que quería una novia que le prestara la atención necesaria —Gray frunció el ceño, eso era tan típico de Bora; detestaba lo poco hombre que era.

— ¿Y dónde está la Levy que mencionas ahora? —Juvia lo miró, en su mirada se podía distinguir la culpa.

—Ella era la novia de Gajeel-kun… y él… murió por culpa de Juvia —sus puños se cerraron en su ropa, y una pequeña lágrima cayó justo en su mano. Gray no sabía qué hacer. —Si Juvia no lo hubiera llamado aquella noche… s-si no lo hubiera hecho —sollozó y apretó aun más los puños, arrugando su ropa. — ¡Gajeel-kun no habría salido a la carretera! ¡Y su auto no habría caído en un barranco! Todo… es culpa de Juvia—sus manos fueron a parar a su cara, apretando los puños contra sus ojos; queriendo dejar de derramar lágrimas frente a Gray. Ella no debía agobiarlo con temas personales, debía cuidarlo.

—No seas tonta —Gray pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven, llevándola a recostarse en su pecho; intentando confortarla. —Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa Juvia, no quiero volver escucharte decir algo semejante —Juvia asintió y apoyó las manos en su pecho, intentando apartarse, pero Gray no la dejó. —Quédate el tiempo que necesites, no me molesta —ella mordió su labio inferior y lloró otro poco en el pecho de Gray, todo el tiempo intentaba aguantar aquella culpa, pero nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que su amigo había muerto por su culpa.

—Gracias… Gray-sama… —susurró y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no quería quedarse dormida, pero el pecho de Gray era tan cálido y en ese momento todo dolía y pesaba menos.

—Yo debería decir eso —Juvia no escuchó aquel susurro, simplemente continuó escondida en el pecho de aquel chico que se supone ella debía cuidar, y no al revés.

La había sorprendido, él era un gran chico; y Juvia casi podía sentir como su cielo nublado de a poco comenzaba a despejarse.

* * *

**Hola, primero que nada me disculpo por el largo tiempo que tarde en actualizar. No me gusta tardar tanto ya que creo que se pierde un poco el hilo de la historia, pero esta vez tuve un motivo.**

**Mi hermano bebé cayó enfermo y tuvieron que internarlo, y eso no me dejaba muchas ganas de escribir, pero bueno, por suerte ahora se encuentra mejor. **

**Y también otra cosita...**

**¡Feliz Navidad atrasada a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. No prometo nada, pero estaba pensando en ver si puedo subir semanalmente, ustedes si quieren apoyenme con sus opiniones que me motivan mucho a la hora de escribir :)**

**¡Saludos! Y por si no nos vemos ¡Feliz año nuevo! **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Una niñera para Gray**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Al día siguiente Gray llegó de la universidad y se encontró con una nota en la heladera.

"Juvia salió a comprar cosas que faltaban. Vuelvo en un rato, Gray-sama"

Gray sonrió al ver que incluso ella escribía en tercera persona.

Estaba cansado y aburrido, no había nada que hacer y desde que decidió dejar de buscar a su supuesto padre menos. Pensó que bañarse sería una buena idea, no quería comenzar a oler mal, pero su acción se vio interrumpida por el teléfono, el cual comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola? —ni bien atendió escuchó un ruido extraño. Posteriormente la voz de un hombre, que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien.

— ¿Mamá? —a Gray le dio un tic en el ojo, él definitivamente era estúpido.

— ¿Eres idiota? ¿Te parece que mi voz sea de mujer? —la persona tras el teléfono suspiró.

—Gray —éste rió imaginándoselo rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Yo también estoy feliz de escucharte, Lyon —el chico tras el teléfono bufó. — ¿Para qué llamas?

—Eres un maleducado —suspiró y se dedicó a proseguir con la conversación. — ¿Está mamá?

—Salió de viaje ¿no te lo dijo? —Gray pudo escuchar como Lyon se quejaba. —Imagino que no quería molestarte

—Como sea, llamaba para avisar que pronto me darán unas cortas vacaciones, así que estaré por ahí un tiempo —Gray bufó y le cortó. Extraña relación se traían.

Lyon, sabiendo que Gray no volvería a atenderlo, le mandó un mensaje.

"Patalea todo lo que quieras, de todas formas te iré a molestar"

El mensaje venía seguido de una carita haciendo un guiño. No era que Gray no deseara verlo, sino que sabía que si se enteraba que tenía una niñera lo molestaría el resto de su maldita vida. Además, de una interminable charla reflexiva de porqué le traía problemas a Ur.

Sin enrollarse más, subió escaleras arriba y se preparó para bañarse. Ahora lo necesitaba más que antes.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Juvia caminaba con dos bolsas de supermercado en cada mano. Tenía un destino fijo, el orfanato, pero antes de eso debía encontrarse con Lucy en el parque, debido a que la rubia le había hecho el favor de acompañarla.

Aquella mañana Lucy no había asistido a la universidad y se habían encontrado en el parque cuando Juvia había salido a caminar. Luego de un rato de charla Juvia terminó por contarle lo sucedido con Loke y Aries, y la chica no tardó en ofrecerle su ayuda.

— ¡Aquí estoy Juvia! —al voltearse se encontró con Lucy corriendo hacia ella. Traía su pelo largo atado en una colita.

—Lucy-san… Juvia, no sabe como agradecerle —la rubia negó y la tomó por los hombros.

—No podemos dejar que aquello siga sucediendo, encontraremos la solución —Juvia asintió y ambas emprendieron camino al orfanato.

Después de caminar por unos quince minutos más, se alzó frente a ellas un imponente edificio, poseía rejas negras y su estructura era un tanto antigua. Del lado de adentro de las rejas, un letrero rezaba el nombre "Orfanato Tártaros".

Lucy tomó las bolsas de Juvia, liberando una de sus manos; y un poco nerviosas, ambas ingresaron.

—Señoritas ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? —una vez Juvia y Lucy entraron, se toparon con una mujer de baja estatura y cabello corto negro. Luego de emitir aquella pregunta soltó una risa extraña. —Vaya, son lindas… que molestia —la mujer volvió a soltar esa extraña risa y ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

—Lárgate de aquí Lamy, yo las atenderé —de quien sabe donde apareció un joven rubio. Tenía un extraño peinado que hacía parecer que tenía orejas y, para sorpresa de Juvia y Lucy, traía una camisa abierta, mostrando a los cuatro vientos sus abdominales.

—Tsk… los de Natsu son mejores… —susurró Lucy de manera casi inaudible, pero Juvia alcanzó a oír, avergonzándose y temiendo porque alguno de los otros dos haya escuchado.

— ¡Lucy-san! —pero antes de que la rubia pudiera defenderse, la mujer que las había recibido se tiró sobre el rubio.

— ¡Jackal! ¡Estás tan lindo como siempre! —él, molesto, la empujó y la miró mal.

—Lárgate de aquí, estorbo —Juvia y Lucy volvieron a intercambiarse miradas ¿Acaso esas personas cuidaban de los niños? —Ustedes dos ¿Qué quieren? —Lucy levantó una ceja y bajó las bolsas al suelo, para luego apuntarlo con el dedo.

—Primero que nada nos hablas bien, y segundo venimos a ver a los niños —Jackal la miró alzando una ceja para luego comenzar a reír, sosteniéndose el estómago.

— ¿Sin previo aviso? Eso no se podrá, para verlos tiene que venir una pareja casada y realizar los debidos trámites, cuando todo esté listo se procederá a la adopción y justo ahí podrán conocer a los niños —Juvia agachó la mirada, ya se lo venía venir. —Ah y otra cosa… no entregamos niños a parejas homosexuales —Lucy, furiosa, se acercó al rubio y lo empujó. Juvia se cubrió la boca con su mano libre.

— ¡Estoy tan indignada que no sé por dónde empezar! —Jackal la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

— ¡Pues indígnate afuera, rubia! —Juvia se acercó con la intención de hacer que el chico soltara a Lucy, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente Lamy se le enroscó en la pierna a la par que reía.

—No lo harás… deben irse —y volvió a reír. Su risa ya estaba fastidiando a Juvia.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Te enseñaré unas cuentas cosas! ¡Mi amiga quiere ver a los niños! —Jackal la tomó más fuertemente y la acercó hacia él, mirándola duramente. — ¡Cobardes! ¡Golpean a los niños y se atreven a decir que no se los entregarían a una pareja homosexual! —él la observó sorprendido, para luego sonreír burlonamente.

—Una de ustedes debe ser aquella que nos mencionaron Kyoka y Sayla, me pregunto cuál de las dos será —Lucy levantó la rodilla y casi logra darle en la entrepierna, pero él fue más rápido y se la sostuvo con la otra mano.

— ¡Ja! ¡La gata sacó las uñas! —volvió a reírse burlonamente y la levantó, colocándola sobre el hombro. —Vaya trasero tienes, rubia —Juvia intentaba sacarse a Lamy de la pierna, a la par que Lucy blasfemaba y pataleaba.

— ¡Déjala ir, tú! —Jackal la miró y soltó a Lucy, haciéndola caer sentada para luego echarse a reír.

— ¡Que conste que tú me lo pediste! Ahora lárguense las dos, están estorbando —Juvia fue liberada por Lamy, y con el ceño fruncido apretó los puños. Lucy, quién observó esa expresión, no pudo quedarse callada.

—Lo que hacen no está en absoluto bien ¡los niños no tienen la culpa de nada! —le gritó mientras se levantaba de un tirón. Jackal se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué miedo! —ella, quien solía ser muy impulsiva, se sacó un zapato y se lo arrojó, con tanta puntería que lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Eres tan desagradable, nos iremos ¡pero la policía se enterará de todo! —Jackal gruñó y se acercó amenazante a ella, volviéndola a tomar del brazo; esta vez con más fuerza.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Nos iremos! ¡Deja a Lucy-san en paz! —Lamy rió mientras volvía a aferrarse esta vez más fuerte a la pierna de Juvia. Jackal rió observándolas.

—No dejaré ir a esta rubia sin antes darle una lección —Juvia intentó sacarse de encima a Lamy, pero aunque no lo pareciera, la pequeña mujer tenía fuerza. Era demasiado molesta, y Juvia no quería golpearla pero si se volvía necesario lo haría.

— ¡La lección te la daré yo! ¡Maldito hijo de…! ―Jackal la tomó con fuerza de la cara, apretando sus cachetes.

―Shh, eres muy molesta ―pero antes de poder hacer algo, alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo envió hacia atrás de un golpe en la mejilla.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que pensabas hacer!? ¿Eh, maldito? —Lucy sonrió. Él había llegado justo a tiempo.

— ¡Natsu! —este llevó su mirada hacia ella y la observó con su característica sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien, Lucy? —ella asintió y Natsu suspiró aliviado. —Te dije que me esperaras, que las acompañaría —Lucy sonrió, alegre de que su amigo haya llegado a tiempo. Mientras, Juvia se acercó a ellos; Lamy la había liberado para ir corriendo hacia Jackal.

―Juvia cree que debemos irnos… aquí son muy groseros ―Jackal se tocó la mandíbula y escupió hacia un costado.

―Mejor que no vuelvan nunca más, porque la próxima no me contendré ―Natsu lo miró duramente y tomó a Lucy del hombro, indicándole salir. Ella antes de salir tomó su zapato que se encontraba tirado en el piso y posteriormente las bolsas que había bajado anteriormente.

Una vez los tres estuvieron fuera Juvia suspiró.

―Lo siento mucho, Juvia ―ella negó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

―No es tu culpa Lucy-san, desde el principio Juvia sabía que no la dejarían verlos, ojalá estén bien ―Natsu las observó y apretó los puños. Lucy lo había informado sobre todo el asunto, y aunque al principio no quería creerlo; ahora, después de ver a aquel tipo, no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Aquel orfanato no debía funcionar.

―Juvia ¿Gray sabe que estás haciendo esto? No deberías venir a estos lugares sola ―Juvia observó a Natsu horrorizada. No, bajo ningún punto de vista podía involucrar a Gray en eso.

― ¡No! Gray-sama no sabe nada ¡Y no debe saberlo! Por favor, no le digan nada —ambos la observaron con cierto toque de desconfianza. Aunque ella se los pidiera creían que Gray debería estar informado del asunto si involucraba a su novia, y hasta quizás podría ayudarla. Pero si ella no quería no debían meterse más.

—Si eso es lo que quieres Juvia… no diremos nada —ella le sonrió a Lucy aliviada para luego tomar las bolsas que esta cargaba.

—Juvia debe volver a su casa… gracias Lucy-san, Natsu-san —ambos levantaron la mano en señal de saludo mientras observaban como Juvia cruzaba la calle camino a su casa, que por cierto no sabían dónde era.

—Natsu… —Lucy susurró y agachó la mirada. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Sé que te duele Lucy, a mí me hierve la sangre y no me faltan ganas de volver a entrar y golpear a ese imbécil como deben hacer con los niños —Lucy levantó la mirada y lo observó, pequeñas lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos; pero no de dolor sino de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Por su parte Natsu estaba tenso, y mantenía sus puños apretados. No conocía a los niños, pero no podía permitir que siendo sólo unos pequeños los golpearan por vaya a saber que estupidez.

—Sígueme, Lucy —él la tomó de la mano, haciéndola caminar y produciéndole un leve sonrojo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Natsu volteó la cabeza y la miró, esta vez no con su clásica sonrisa, sino con una mirada decidida y llena de coraje.

—A la comisaria, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados —Lucy le sonrió y asintió con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo. Eso le gustaba de él, nunca estaría dispuesto a tolerar las injusticias.

**-*/*/*/*-**

Gray bajó las escaleras secándose el pelo con una toalla, le habían entrado ganas de tomar un jugo de naranja y al estar solo se permitió bajar simplemente con una toalla cubriendo lo necesario. Su torso desnudo estaba húmedo e iba descalzo; rió pensando que Ur lo habría regañado por abrir la heladera de aquella manera.

Tan absorto iba secándose el pelo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró a la casa. Ese alguien era Juvia, quien tenía que ir a la cocina a dejar las bolsas, pero como ella también se encontraba ligeramente afectada por lo acontecido no notó al pelinegro que caminaba en su dirección con una toalla cubriéndole toda la cabeza.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que el delicado cuerpo de Juvia chocó contra el musculoso torso de Gray, produciendo que se cayeran varias cosas: Las bolsas, Juvia, quién cayó sentada al piso, y… la toalla que cubría a Gray de la cintura para abajo.

— ¿Pero qué demo…? —la pregunta de Gray fue interrumpida por el fuerte grito que pegó Juvia, quien se había llevado una vergonzosa vista y ahora se encontraba, aun sentada y con ambas manos sobre su colorado rostro. — ¡J-JUVIA! —Gray, también extremadamente sonrojado, usó la toalla que tenía en la cabeza para amarrarla rápidamente a su cintura y cubrirse.

— ¿¡Por qué Gray-sama está yendo así por la casa!? —él, aún sonrojado, volteó la mirada hacia un costado.

— ¿¡Y por qué Juvia no mira por dónde camina!? Y por cierto… ya puedes mirar—ella se destapó la cara, la cual seguía completamente encendida, y se paró de un tirón.

—G-Gray-sama no debe andar desnudo por la casa, parece que Gray-sama está buscando estas situaciones —él abrió la boca sorprendido y ligeramente ofendido.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No lo hago apropósito! Es cierto que tengo la manía de a veces quitarme la ropa… ¡pero no busco estas situaciones! —Juvia hizo un mohín y levantó las bolsas del suelo para darse la vuelta y emprender rumbo a la cocina, siendo seguida por Gray.

—Juvia tiene la impresión de que Gray-sama aprovecha que es lindo para incomodarla —la mandíbula de él parecía desencajada. La imaginación de aquella chica parecía no tener límites.

— ¡Que yo no hago eso! ¿¡Me tomas por pervertido!? —Juvia dejó las bolsas en la mesa y lo volteó a ver.

—Pues Gray-sama no es un santo ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que sucedió en su cama? —él chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente sonrojado.

— ¡Lo haces parecer indecente, Juvia! ¡Y estaba dormido! —ella abrió la boca y se llevó ambas manos hacia esta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—J-Juvia lo siente… es sólo que… ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con chicos ¡Y Gray-sama es demasiado…! —se interrumpió a sí misma dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Demasiado lindo? —Gray le sonrió con autosuficiencia, haciendo a Juvia sonrojar, quien se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a guardar algunas cosas en la alacena. Él, divirtiéndose con la situación, avanzó hacia ella acercándosele por detrás y respirando cerca de su oído.

Juvia se paralizó al sentirlo tan cerca e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, si aquello era una broma no le estaba gustando… demasiado.

—Oye Juvia… ¿no crees que es injusto? —él contuvo una risa, imaginándose la expresión de Juvia luego de escuchar lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Eh…? —Gray apoyó sus manos en la encimera, encerrando a Juvia entre sus brazos. — ¿G-Gray-sama…?

—Tú viste de más hace un momento… ¿no crees que me toca ver a mí? Después de todo tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones —ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos a la par que todo su rostro e incluso sus orejas se tornaban de color rojo.

Gray, en un ágil movimiento, la volteó dispuesto a continuar con la broma un poco más, pero al observar la expresión en el rostro de su niñera no aguantó más y se partió en risas. Juvia, cayendo en cuenta de que Gray sólo jugaba con ella, suspiró y se llevó la mano al pecho; su corazón casi se le salía del pecho. Él casi la mata pero eso no se quedaría así.

—Gray-sama… —su voz salió acompañada de un tono sombrío que alertó a Gray, quien al levantar la mirada se topó con el rostro resignado de Juvia. —Tiene razón… ―este se enderezó y la miró desconcertado. ― ¡Juvia debe pagar con la misma moneda! ―dicho eso comenzó a desabrocharse el saco, para luego sacárselo y tirarlo al piso, quedando con una simple remera que no tardó en levantarse lentamente dejando ver de a poco su ombligo.

― ¿¡J-JUVIA!? ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡E-Era una broma! ¡No te desnudes! ―Gray se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, completamente avergonzado. ¿Acaso ella de verdad iba a desnudarse?

―No sea tímido Gray-sama, usted empezó… ―ahora el turno de reír fue de Juvia, quien bajándose la remera tuvo que sostenerse el estómago por reír tanto.

Gray se dio la vuelta y la miró frunciendo el ceño. Le había devuelto la broma.

―Eres una descuidada ―ella se enderezó y ladeó la cabeza, en cierta forma la situación era repetitiva. ― ¿Qué pasa si yo decido hacer esto? ―antes de que Juvia pudiera decir algo Gray se tiró sobre ella, acorralándola entre la encimera y su cuerpo.

―Gray-sama… ―Juvia posó sus manos en el torso desnudo de Gray, queriendo apartarlo, pero él la tomó por la cintura, apegándola más y llevando su boca al oído de esta.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo hacerte algo en este momento? ―ella parpadeó para luego tomarlo del rostro y hacer que la mirara.

―Eso es imposible ―Gray frunció el ceño dispuesto a decirle algo pero la sonrisa sincera que Juvia le brindó lo detuvo. ―Gray-sama no es la clase de chico que haría eso, Juvia lo sabe ―él la miró sin expresión.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Juvia corrió las manos del rostro de Gray para juntarlas en su pecho, dándole a él una vista muy tierna.

―El chico que alivió el corazón de Juvia ayer… es imposible que pueda dañar a alguien intencionalmente, a menos que en verdad ese alguien se lo tenga merecido ―Juvia rió y Gray dio un paso hacia atrás corriendo la mirada.

―Me iré a cambiar… ―y así abandonó la cocina, dejando a Juvia sola.

El día que la conoció nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera ser una persona tan dulce, y que lo hiciera sentir tan a gusto. Juvia se estaba ganando demasiado rápido su cariño y no era algo que le gustara, porque cuando ella tuviera que irse Gray no quería sentir el vacío de su presencia.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? **

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza, creo que les daré mi dirección para que vengan a apalearme u.u Estuve con un bloqueo creativo, es más todavía lo tengo ya que no puedo plasmar un buen final para el otro fanfic Gruvia que tengo. Les juro que no podía narrar las situaciones, me salían mal.**

**Espero haya quedado bien el capítulo y disculpen el Ooc en Gray y Juvia, pero creo que será necesario para poder poner esto un poco más intenso :3. Por si no lo notaron subí el Rated a T, sólo por si acaso, debido a que empezaré a tocar temas más delicados como violencia hacia los niños y más adelante ciertas escenas entre Gray y Juvia x).**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios, fav y follows! **

**Besos.**


End file.
